Picking up the Pieces
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Uncovering the past is simpler than once thought. The sequel to Shattered reveals all that was left untold in the first. It develops deeper into the mind of Haruhi Fujioka, a girl with a dark past that may just become lighter.
1. Betrayal

A/N: Hello! I'm rewriting this series as I am updating My Last Goodbye. This is the sequel to Shattered, so please check that out before you read this story!

* * *

There are the seven sins: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Living with these engraved into your heart hurts, or makes you happy. Each one consists of different categories.

For me, Wrath stands out of all of the sins. Wrath is anger, and to me sometimes that anger extends to moments of uncontrollable black outs. When you kill someone, you live with it the rest of your life. What had died inside of me are love, trust, and friendship.

Destroying everything I had by uttering that word...

"Yes."

My friends stared at me, their eyes scanning mine to see any hint of a joke. This lasted for four seconds. Hikaru broke first, his fist clenched. His face twisted up with anger, and stood up flipping over the table.

Hikaru turned away from me, his fists clenched at his side tightly, "You lied to us! We thought we were your friends!" He stood in front of his brother protectively. My mask was held up tightly to my face, my eyes wondered to Takashi's.

"Haruhi," he said his tone was even, but dark; his eyes were covered with the shadows from his eyes. I stood up and shifted my feet so slightly. I started scanning for exits. There was the window. Or...my hands shifted into my pocket, and felt the cool metal of the pocketknife slid against my palm. I clenched onto it, putting my finger to the button, ready to spring into action if necessary.

Fear flushed through my body and suddenly I was gone. I blacked out. When I asked about it later, I didn't like what I had heard. I couldn't help it, I wanted to break down and apologize. Tell them I'll leave. I'll turn myself in. I couldn't bear their anger.

"Yes?" my other self asked, shifting my face into an amused one.

"You lied," Mitsukuni, said, his head turned to the side, eyes dark and angry. "That's disgusting what you did; I can't even look at you. You were my friend, so I don't want to hurt you," she smirked, then walked foreword and put my foot against the edge of the flipped over table. My smirk had grown and twisted into a bloodthirsty smile.

"That doesn't mean..." she had whispered, pulling her hand out of my pocket and the knife flung out of the protective casing, it glinted darkly. "I don't want to hurt you," she said, kicking the table out of the way and lunged towards the smaller boy. The knife cut through flesh as easily as butter.. Everyone gasped, as blood dripped from the blade.

"Haru..hi?" a voice gasped, it was slightly deeper, but not by much. I glanced up at the person. Wide blue, almost purple, eyes stared down at me. I smirked.

"Not who I was going for, but this is good," she had muttered pulling the blade out of Tamaki, he then fell down to his knees, his hands lightly touching the wound. Making sure what had happened, really just happened. She twirled around to face Mitsukuni, who was standing in his Judo form. Ready to attack her if she tried anything.

She had shifted slightly, making her form laid back and relaxed to the un-trained eyes, but to real fighters they could tell that she still had a firm grip on the handle. Her legs and arms positioned for any kind of attack or if anything were to slam against her. That is exactly what happened. The knife flew out of her hand, sliding under one of the couches. She stared up at Kaoru; he stood up in front of her, staring at the others.

"Guys! We need to just calm down. Mori-senpai call 911," he demanded pointing at the older man. Takashi was slow to nod but quick to pull out his cell phone and called."Let's handle this without more people getting hurt," he said calmly, turning around and looking straight her.

No one, who wasn't hurt, had looked at me straight yet. He cautiously bent down, his frame shaking with fright. She started to reach to calm him, but dropped her hand. No way would he want help from someone who just injured his friend. "Haruhi." He whispered again, his voice shaking, uncertain. "Why?"

Her eyes shot up, his eyes widened with fear, before seeing the tears. She shook her head, backing up away from him, still sitting on the ground. Everyone looked at her, they didn't understand her reaction to when he said this. Everyone just got angry and told us they hated us. Kaoru was the only one who stayed calm and asked us the simplest question. Why. Her back lightly hit the wall by the window.

It scared us, our uncle taught us that it was bad to let people into your heart. We had let these people into our heart, and five out of six of them broke it. The other said one tiny word and it scared us.

"She has MPD," Kyouya spoke up after a moment, when she didn't respond to him. Kaoru looked afraid to remove his eyes from her form, but the others looked at him. "She's not there anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru growled pointing at my body, "Obviously she's right there."

"It's a mental illness," Kyouya started, glaring at Hikaru this time, "One that makes it so there are two personalities fighting for control over Haruhi's body at every moment of her life, and when she gets overwhelmed, the other one takes control. Technically, it's not her fault for stabbing Tamaki, it's ours for overwhelming her."

"That's bullshit!" Hikaru snapped, not lowering his finger, "How do you even know this?"

"It's true," Takashi spoke up after a moment of the two staring at each other. "She's supposed to be taking medicine for it..."

"Well, considering the fact that when I went into the washroom earlier and saw that she hadn't taken a single pill, I doubt she has been," Kyouya replied calmly, pushing his glasses back up.

"Why do you care?" she whispered, focusing on Kaoru instead of what they were speaking about. She tried to slip her mask back on. Unable to do it, she shifted so her face was hidden by shadows. There was shuffling, and a warning from Hikaru before a hand rested on her knee. She jerked away quickly, into a standing position.

"Haruhi, I'm your friend, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know the reason why you killed him," Kaoru explained, staring at her from his position on the floor. She started to panic, no one had been so kind to her, besides her mother. Everyone had immediately noticed when my personality changed.

My eyes flickered around the room, finally aware of what was going on. I heard the sirens outside blaring and saw Tamaki lying on the ground with Mitsukuni applying pressure around the knife wound. My hand flew to my mouth and knew that I was the one who caused it. Kyouya came over to me and bent down. My other hand rose, pointing at Tamaki in horror.

"It wasn't you," Kyouya whispered, but I shook my head and looked at him.

"It was my hand," I replied tensely, I grabbed at my hair and pulled my knees closer to myself. After a moment, I pushed Kyouya away and got to my feet, and I ran. I was ashamed that I ran, but I did. I ran as fast as I could.

I bumped into Akira and back peddled immediately. He grabbed my shoulders trying to calm me. I was shaking and I saw the stoic expression that his son knew so well. Sakura stood beside her husband and looked at me in shock. The ambulance was there and the paramedics hurried past towards where Takashi had exited and waved them over.

Sakura immediately pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. I had a feeling they both knew what happened but didn't say anything as the paramedics carried Tamaki out on a stretcher. I clutched my foster mother tightly afraid to let go. They exchanged a look, before Akira went to check on the others. Sakura guided me into their room, set me down on a chair, and looked at me, half-scolding and half-sympathetic.

"What happened?" she questioned, looking at me expectantly. I took a deep breath as she wiped my eyes with a handkerchief as she attempted to stop the tears that were pouring out of my eyes. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I hiccupped looking at her, "I was there, and then...I wasn't...I told them something and they got mad..."

"Dear, people get angry a lot at things. You should really be taken you medicine," she scolded and resting her hand on my knee. "Souh-san may press charges..." she commented lightly. Adding to my grief. I pushed her hand away from my knee and stood up.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden," I apologized, in a sour tone. Then I left. Sakura called out to me but I closed the door. I wiped my eyes with my thumbs, cursing my weakness. Akira was sending the others home in cars. Kyouya looked back at me and pointed at his head and then me. My mouth twitched up in a sneer before I headed up stairs. I saw Takashi standing near the top, watching the others leave.

I walked past him and headed towards my room. My hand hovered over the doorknob, and I was afraid of opening it. Afraid of what I was going to find inside. After a moment, I finally gathered the courage and opened it.

The table was still flipped upside, food flung everywhere. There was a splotch of blood on the carpet from where Tamaki lay. I looked around, glancing at the blood. Memories that I couldn't find would've flooded into my mind, instead I cursed myself for now knowing what had happened.. "She damaged your room," Akira mumbled, entering my room. I glanced back at him and then rubbed my neck. He left after a moment.

I entered my closet and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and an oversized top. I wasn't going anywhere for a while, I had nowhere to run to this time, and wasn't going to. I smiled sadly before walking back out to the couches. The blood was starting to dry, if they didn't clean it soon, then it would be a constant reminder. My hand brushed lightly against the couch that I was sitting in almost an hour ago. I was so focused on trying to recall what happened, that I didn't hear the door open and silently close, or the soft footsteps that came and stood a foot behind me. That is until someone cleared their voice.

"The servants need to clean up in here, and the spare bedrooms are not prepared," Akira explained, before stepping forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. He had always been more talkative than his son, but not as talkative as Satoshi. "Come, you can wait downstairs in the tea room until they are done," his monotone voice carried to my ears, but I felt as if I was miles away. My foster father softly guided me out the door and down to the tearoom. I stepped inside, looking around. The room had a few candles lit, giving it some light in the darkness. I smiled softly at Akira. He nodded before sliding the doors shut. My silent way of saying thank you, and his way of saying no problem.

* * *

A/N: Haruhi has Dissociative Identity Disorder, also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. (Google it if you want to learn more). That is why, when she is recounting what had happened from what she had figured out, she is referring to the identity controlling her body at that time a different person.

At one point she refers to her alter and herself as 'us', 'our' and 'we' because, really, they are two completely different people. Haruhi herself is more caring and wouldn't think about killing someone. Her alter is more 'evil', she protects Haruhi when it comes down to it, but can do it but hurting someone else.


	2. Comfort

A/N: Yay! After around 3 years of this story being up, someone finally told me what the table was called! Thanks user ilovetakashi! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_The table was still flipped upside, food flung everywhere. There was a splotch of blood on the carpet from where Tamaki lay. I looked around, glancing at the blood. Memories that I couldn't find would've flooded into my mind, instead I cursed myself for now knowing what had happened.. "She damaged your room," Akira mumbled, entering my room. I glanced back at him and then rubbed my neck. He left after a moment._

_I entered my closet and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and an oversized top. I wasn't going anywhere for a while, I had nowhere to run to this time, and wasn't going to. I smiled sadly before walking back out to the couches. The blood was starting to dry, if they didn't clean it soon, then it would be a constant reminder. My hand brushed lightly against the couch that I was sitting in almost an hour ago. I was so focused on trying to recall what happened, that I didn't hear the door open and silently close, or the soft footsteps that came and stood a foot behind me. That is until someone cleared their voice._

_"The servants need to clean up in here, and the spare bedrooms are not prepared," Akira explained, before stepping forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. He had always been more talkative than his son, but not as talkative as Satoshi. "Come, you can wait downstairs in the tea room until they are done," his monotone voice carried to my ears, but I felt as if I was miles away. My foster father softly guided me out the door and down to the tearoom. I stepped inside, looking around. The room had a few candles lit, giving it some light in the darkness. I smiled softly at Akira. He nodded before sliding the doors shut. My silent way of saying thank you, and his way of saying no problem._

**ღ****Now****ღ**

I sat down by the kotastu, on a zabuton. A small cup sat in front of me filled with soothing tea. My eyes scanned the room, there was nobody else in here. I sat staring at it before a deep voice echoed throughout the tearoom. "Drink it." I jumped, standing up and looking around the room. Takashi was standing outside on the deck looking up at the sky. I stayed silent before lifting the cup to my lips and taking a drink. After a moment, he turned towards me and stepped inside. He lowered himself down across from me, and stared at me. Waiting for something it seemed.

"You never answered Kaoru," Takashi laced his fingers together and leaned forwards. My eyes flickered up to him in question.

"I wasn't asked a question..." I muttered looking down at the cup. I rubbed an eye with the heel of my palm. "I shouldn't have said anything," I rested my forehead against my knuckles.

"Kaoru asked why," Takashi helped, looking into my eyes. Stoic as usual. I lowered my hand to rest on the table, useless.

"I was young" I whispered, looking down at the cup instead of at him, "When my mum died. I had to live with his constant belittling and taking his anger out on me," my eyes flickered up to meet Takashi's. "An incident happened when I was eight...it was a terrifying experience and my father wasn't there to help me. When I began to become...ill...he tried to pull himself out of his issues. However, my alternate self festered a hatred for him apparently. At least that is what Rai had told me, I was miserable," I rubbed my arm and closed my eyes. "If my father came home extremely drunk, he would hit me..." Flashbacks flickered past my eyelids and I quickly opened them. Trying to avoid remembering them. "One day...I just snapped," I let out a small, dry and not humorous, laugh. "Over the stupidest thing..."

"Mm?" he grunted and sat there. Not moving for the longest time.

"I guess it was because Rai had been babysitting me so much," I mused bitterly before sipping lightly on the tea. "Among other reasons," I crossed my arms after placing the cup back onto the table.

"Why didn't you move in with someone else?" Takashi questioned, pouring himself some tea. His appearance and state seemed completely pulled out of the situation. As if nothing that was happening involved him or even registered on an emotional state for him.

"My father didn't have many trustworthy friends. I wasn't about to move in with Rai. Also, I was still young and that was a terrifying thought...leaving my father. Regardless of how he was. He was one of the last people in my family I know." I swallowed thickly and lifted my hand to cover my mouth. It was silent for the longest time.

"I'm sorry, I was just angry at myself, as well as everyone else for saying those things. I should thank Kaoru for intervening when he did, or I could have hurt someone more important to me," I mumbled, speaking up after a long silence, earning a small chuckle from Takashi.

"Tamaki isn't important?" he asked, finding what I had said humorous. My eyebrow rose looking up at him with question.

"He is, I meant someone like Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Akira-san, Sakura-san, Kaoru...or you," I whispered looking up at him. "I couldn't live with myself if I had killed him...or if I had hurt one of you guys..." Takashi hummed in silent understanding. I let out a sigh, this was much more helpful to me than speaking to my social worker or my therapist about things. "If only Tamaki knew how much he is like how my father was before my mother died." my voice faded at the end, smiling at the memories before my mother's death.

_"Haru-chan! Want to go higher?" Kotoko asked, looking up at me from the ground. I nodded giggling widely as my mother disappeared under my feet before reappearing the next moment. A rush of wind sounded in my ears blowing my hair out in front of me. Hands softly touched my back and the pushed me back towards my mom. "Go on Ryouji, push Haru-chan higher on the swings!" Kotoko smiled and pushed me back towards daddy._

My smile faded as I remembered the events from earlier today again. "Why are you being so nice to me? I threatened to kill Mitsukuni, and hurt Tamaki. I am no better than a murderer..." I whispered, staring down at my hands. He reached forwards and placed his hand next to mine. I looked up at him in question.

"You regret all those things, and you can't control who the other you hurts," Takashi replied, trying to convince me. I shook my head with a sigh.

"I should've tried harder," I whispered, "I shouldn't have said anything to them about it..."

Takashi stayed silent.

* * *

Takashi had left to get some sleep after that. My room wasn't cleaned yet, and I didn't feel the need to sleep. I walked down the halls, my hand dragging lightly against the wall. Feeling the wood and drywall brush lightly against my fingertips. The only sounds in the hallway was snoring from Satoshi, and the soft padding as my feet touched the ground. I had no idea where I was going. A sigh escaped my lips and I closed my eyes. My footsteps continued down the hallway until I reached the stairs. The stairs split into two separate staircases circling the central sitting area.

All the servants had gone home, or were sleeping in the Servants house off to the side of the Morinozuka compound. I quietly opened the front door and stepped out. Letting the door swing shut quietly and closing with a click. The cold air swirled around me, chilling me slightly. The moon lit the grounds with a sliver light. The only sounds where crickets chirping. I figured out why I was outside, it was more peaceful than staying inside. Thinking about how screwed up everything is. I jumped lightly down to the grass and padded in my bare feet over to the pond. My thoughts twirled around most of my memories coming to haunt me.

I placed my hands on a large rock and pulled up so I was standing on top. The rock showed the Koi Pond, and the Akira's yen garden. I sat down, legs crossed, on the rock and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the surrounding noises, from the light wind pushing the grass and plants against one another, to the soft chirps from Piyo. Wait. Piyo? I opened my eye to see the large chicken flapping its wings in front of me. I smiled softly picking up the chicken and stroking its feathers. "I'm going to miss you" I whispered softly as it snuggled deeper into my arms. Piyo's head craned to look at me, questioning what I was saying. "I'm going to be leaving soon. Just do not tell Taka-kun," I whispered again.

I looked back at the pond, my eyes soft. There was a loud crack from my left, causing Piyo to jump out of my arms and squawk loudly. "Who's there?" I questioned, my tone soft, and stern. My eyes never left the pond as someone climbed onto the rock.

"Onee-san?" Satoshi asked, coming to sit with me. "Why are you leaving," he questioned, staring straight at the ponds like me. I cast him a sideways glance before closing my eyes and exhaling deeply.

"I cannot stay here. I feel as if I'm a burden to you family..." I murmured, keeping my eyes closed, I felt him tense next to me. His breathing calmed down for a moment before he reached over, wrapped one arm around my neck, and rubbed the top of my head with his fist lightly.

"You're not a burden," he said with a smile, "Whenever you move out, I'll come visit whenever I can," he released me and smirked. I nodded, rubbing my head lightly. That was the first time he had done that in a while. Maybe he had thought we had gotten too old for it. I did not really enjoy it, but I did not really mind it at the same time. The last time he did that was over four months ago. I smiled, and then continued staring at the pond before I looked back at Satoshi.

"Bed," I ordered, he opened his mouth to protest but a loud yawn broke him off. I smirked before standing up. "I'm going to sleep also." I explained turning on my heel and hoping off the rock and landing on the ground with a soft thud. A heavier, but still soft thump sounded besides me as Satoshi jumped down.

"Please do not leave tonight," Satoshi whispered, before disappearing into the house. I froze and glanced after him. If he knew, he probably would kick me out of the house by himself. I thought as disappearing into my own room and slid into the bed looking at some of the remaining blood that was clinging to the carpet. I pulled a pillow to my chest and hugged it tightly, feeling the silk from the pillow cover on my fingers. I remembered what Satoshi had said once I had gotten use to them.

_I slowly walked into kitchen. Those two boys are sitting there. Retreat. I thought to myself, turning on my heels and was about to take a step when one of them said my name loudly calling me over. I flinched before slowly twisting back around. The shorter one was waving wildly at me, I smiled awkwardly and waved slightly back. I still had no trust in these people, and it had been half of a year already. I didn't want to be attached to them, if I did end up liking them, that is... _

_"So, our mom said that your name was Haruhi. My name is Satoshi, and this is Takashi!" The taller one removed his eyes from the newspaper to look at me for a moment. "What happened to you? I mean like why are you here?" Takashi removed his hand from his spoon and swung it at his younger brother's stomach._

_"Satoshi, stop," he intoned, turning back to his newspaper as if his brother never spoke. That made me get even more nervous about these people._

_"Sorry, Haruhi-san!" the younger one bowed before pulling himself up on the counter. "What happened though? If you do not want to answer then you do not have to."_

_"Good. I do not have to answer you." I glared at him, before turning on my heel._

_"Mother said you were from an orphanage, why where you there?" Satoshi asked, hoping down and coming over to me. I glanced up at him._

_"My parents aren't alive anymore," I whispered, turning again._

_"Why not, what happened to them?" Satoshi asked, he grabbed my wrist, I froze. _

"_My mother died...and my father was..." I paused before shaking my head and attempted to pull my hand away from his grip. I looked at Takashi, the older sibling was watching our interaction very closely. "Murdered..." I said after a moment, mostly wishing that it would shock him enough to release me._

_"Murdered?" Satoshi spoke up, his eyes widening. Takashi looked as if he was more alert than before. "Whoever did, I hope he gets what he deserves. No one should kill someone, especially someone with a kid!" Satoshi muttered darkly. I turned and ran out of the room._


	3. Reversal

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_"Satoshi, stop,." he intoned, turning back to his newspaper as if his brother never spoke. That made me get even more nervous about these people._

_"Sorry, Haruhi-san!" the younger one bowed before pulling himself up on the counter. "What happened though? If you do not want to answer then you do not have to."_

_"Good. I do not have to answer you." I glared at him, before turning on my heel._

_"Mother said you were from an orphanage, why where you there?" Satoshi asked, hoping down and coming over to me. I glanced up at him._

_"My parents aren't alive anymore," I whispered, turning again._

_"Why not, what happened to them?" Satoshi asked, he grabbed my wrist, I froze. _

"_My mother died...and my father was..." I paused before shaking my head and attempted to pull my hand away from his grip. He looked at Takashi, the older sibling was watching very closely to their interaction. "Murdered..." I said after a moment, mostly wishing that it would shock him enough to release me._

_"Murdered?" Satoshi spoke up, his eyes widening. Takashi looked as if he was more alert than before. "Whoever did, I hope he gets what he deserves. No one should kill someone, especially someone with a kid!" Satoshi muttered darkly. I turned and ran out of the room._

**ღ****Now****ღ**

A loud vibrating sound filled the room, disrupting my sweet sleep. I flipped open my cell phone and pressed it to my ear sluggishly. "Moshi Moshi?" I murmured, brushing some bangs out of my eyes.

"Haruhi?" a voice, rather groggy, came from the other end of the phone.

"Tamaki!" I shouted in surprise, sitting up quickly. "Are you okay? I am so sorry! I did not mean to. It's just that I...I dunno..." I mumbled softly into the phone, clutching the comforter with my free hand. "I know you can never forgive me...but I am sorry..."

"Haruhi, it is alright!" Tamaki spoke, he chuckled softly. I frowned, I wondered why he was forgiving me so easily. "I just wanted to call. Kyouya said that you were feeling horrible about it and-" he broke off and I heard someone speaking in the background, "...Haruhi...yeah...NO! KAORU..N-STOP! I am doing fine, and I will be out of the hospital soon. You didn't hit anything important- NO! ITS MINE!" I looked at the phone, it said call ended. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh, it mixed with a chuckle.

I untangled my legs from the sheets before attempting to stand. I was going to talk to Akira about going in to get some therapy sessions and start taking my pills more often. I changed into some pale jeans and a blue sweater shirt. I stepped out of the room and looked for the two brothers. After seeing no one in the hallway, I walked down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

"What!" Satoshi yelled from the entertainment room, I cautiously peered into the room and saw them watching sports. I sighed quietly before slipping passed the room as Satoshi chucked a piece of his cereal at the TV screen. I opened the fridge and started shuffling through it. This week the chief had off, since Sakura and Akira where going on vacation in a couple of days. I wasn't paying attention until a hand was placed on my lower back, making me jerk my elbow into the person's stomach. A squeak came from them before I twisted around and saw him clutching his crotch. "Haru-chan, that wasn't...nice!" he whimpered taking in a deep breath.

"Oh, what you did wasn't very nice either." I grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a cup of orange juice and grabbing some eggs. "Next time, don't touch me." I whispered in his ear as I walked passed towards the stove. I pulled out a frying pan and started cooking the eggs.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Takashi asked, having come inside after he had heard Satoshi's squeak. I nodded, mixing the eggs with some other ingredients before letting it cook.

"Tamaki is better," I whispered, flipping the eggs upside down and adding some cheese and some onions to the top.

"Souh-san got injured?" Satoshi asked using the counter to help himself up. I nodded again, I grabbed a plate and rolled the egg around the cheese and onions before sliding it onto the plate, and I looked in the fridge and pulled out some salad from the other day and added some to the side.. "How?" Satoshi asked after I was ready to leave.

The doorbell rang, sounding throughout the mansion. We paused and I looked over at Satoshi. "Go get it."

"We have servants...why do I need to get it?" Satoshi asked frowning, I gave him a glare, and I pointed towards the entrance to the kitchen. He let out an exasperated sigh before nodding and trudging out of the room.

"What did you tell him?" I whispered turning towards Takashi.

"Nm." he grunted, heading to leave the room. I grabbed his arm and looked up at him. I opened my mouth to ask him again when a little blond blur burst into the room. "Mitsukuni, look out." Takashi said as the blonde-haired person crashed into him. Before Mitsukuni noticed that I had been in the room, I grabbed the plate, a fork and my cup before sneaking out. Okay, so it wasn't as awkward as when I first moved in. I had gotten too comfortable around these people. I took the stairs two at a time. I reached the top where Satoshi and Chika were walking out of my room with Piyo on Chika's head.

"What were you two doing in my room?" I asked, petting the chicken softly. It snuggled deeper into Chika's hair. "You better not be looking for my diary," I grumbled looking them in the eye.

"Piyo got stuck in your room," Chika answered looking up as I continued petting the chicken.

"You have a diary! I thought those were for girls!" Satoshi said, eyes wide. I smacked him on the side of his head before brushing past him and into my room. I turned back to Chika.

"Have fun," I smiled before closing the door and locking it. I walked over and sat on the window, munching on the warm eggs. The morning air came into my room and started to cool my eggs. My mouth rested against the cool metal of the fork. I kept Satoshi's promise, I didn't leave during the night. I never did said anything about this year. I should start getting ready, planning how I would be able to get out without being caught. I lowered my fork and placed it against the empty plate.

I placed the empty plate on the table that had been positioned upright last night. The fork clattered on the plate loudly. I bent down and ran my fingers lightly on the stained carpet. The carpet dark red, from Tamaki's blood. I frowned, before shaking my head and getting up turning away from the blood.

A soft knocking sound came from my door. I walked over and pulled it open, "Go away, Satosh-" I paused, my eyes moving up from Takashi's chest to his face. "Oh..." I paused before pausing awkwardly. I opened my mouth, I paused once again before shutting the door on him. I shook my head and walked over to my bathroom. Takashi opened the door as I studied my pill bottle before tossing it into the trash. He stared at me in confusion walking over and picking it out of the bin.

"Why?" he questioned as I left and sat down on my couch. He followed me and sat down across from me. I rubbed my face.

"They have never helped..." I murmured with a sigh leaning against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. Takashi got up and sat beside me, looking down at me.

"Do you want to get rid of her?" Takashi questioned, his eyes locking with mine. I stared at him for a few seconds and then shrugged.

"She's only caused pain and suffering..." I whispered pressing my lips together and looked at my lap. "It's ruining my life...but I feel that she's been there for me when I was alone..." Takashi touched my head, as if he was trying to tell what I was thinking about. I glanced up at him. He hummed gently. "I need to go into therapy again..." I decided looking at him. He shook his head.

"They didn't believe you," he spoke up frowning, "They didn't help."

"If we can find someone, anyone who believes, it'll be worth it, won't it?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. He nodded slowly before pulling me into a hug. I didn't react, and then he pulled away, staring at me.

"You don't trust me..." Takashi spoke finally, shaking his head. I stood up and sighed.

"Words are just to make people believe you. Actions speak louder than words. I cannot trust people unless they show me the reason to trust them," I walked over to my bed and sat down. He stood up and walked over, standing in front of me. His fingers trailed over my neck and then he leaned down, pressing his head against my forehead. "Then let me prove it to you," he whispered, his hand caressing jaw gently. He lowered his lips to my cheek. He pressed a few kisses along my jaw until it reached my lips. I was surprised at first but then kissed him back. My eyes closing and hands reaching up to his shoulders.


	4. Disruption

**ღ**** Last time on Picking up the Pieces ****ღ**

"_They didn't believe you," he spoke up frowning, "They didn't help."_

"_If we can find someone, anyone who believes, it'll be worth it, won't it?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. He nodded slowly before pulling me into a hug. I didn't react, and then he pulled away, staring at me._

"_You don't trust me..." Takashi spoke finally, shaking his head. I stood up and sighed._

"_Words are just to make people believe you. Actions speak louder than words. I cannot trust people unless they show me the reason to trust them," I walked over to my bed and sat down. He stood up and walked over, standing in front of me. His fingers trailed over my neck and then he leaned down, pressing his head against my forehead. "Then let me prove it to you," he whispered, his hand caressing jaw gently. He lowered his lips to my cheek. He pressed a few kisses along my jaw until it reached my lips. I was surprised at first but then kissed him back. My eyes closing and hands reaching up to his shoulders._

**ღ****Now****ღ**

I was barely aware when my back leaned against the bed. We broke apart a moment later and his other hand trailed down my side. He leant in for another kiss as his fingers lightly traced the edge of my jeans. I shivered lightly when he did this. His lips twisted into a smile and he brought his hand back up to my wrist. He bit lightly on my lip before trailing kisses down my chin and onto my neck. The kisses stopped once they reached the edge of my shirt, just above my chest. He leaned up, I felt him softly touch the bottom of the shirt and slowly start pulling upwards. Takashi kept my gaze as he did this, looking for my approval. I did not object. My shirt was just about to the bottom of my chest, when a loud bang was heard from the front entrance.

We both went tense and our hands left each other. He quickly got up and pulled me up. We burst out the door and I ran full speed until I hit the banister. I slammed into it, not hurting me or the banister, I looked down.

Standing in front of Satoshi, Chika and Mitsukuni was Rai. My eyes widened and my fingers unconsciously tighten around the cool metal banister. A chuckle was heard from my damned Uncle. I glared, Takashi was standing beside me, his hand placed down beside mine, ready to attack. "What do you want?" I asked tensely, and slightly shaken from the earlier encounter.

"I just came to tell you this," he held up a piece of paper, Akira and Sakura entered the room just after. I grabbed Takashi's hand and pulled him down the stairs and then let go at the bottom. "As your only living relative, I have come to gain custody for you," he chuckled, shoving the papers into my face. I ripped them from his hands and read over the papers.

Akira walked over and took the papers from me, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly. I shook my head, looking at Rai. "You cannot think you'd win a custody battle!"

"I am your blood, and there is no evidence of me doing any wrong doing!" Rai spoke up, looking appalled, but I saw in his eyes that he was smug. Knowing that his gang would just clear up any evidence that he had ever hurt me in my life. I pointed at him, my eyes narrowing.

"You drop this act, you bastard-"

"Haruhi, swearing is not allowed in this house. Now, your mother and I will talk to your uncle about this," Akira said, waving towards the tearoom. Sakura smiled at me, and then led Rai into the room. Akira looked at me, "We'll talk him out of it," he promised before following the two into the room. I glared as the door slide shut. Before anyone could say anything, I turned around on my heel and stormed off to my bedroom. There was footsteps in the hallway as I slammed my door shut. I was not about to go with someone who had tricked me into thinking one of my best friends was in a car that had a bomb attached to it. There was no way in hell was I leaving.

I walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto it. I gripped onto the sheets and then growled lightly. I heard someone knock softly on my door. Rolling onto my side, I ignored the door. There was a chance that one out of four people could be standing at my door. Either it was Akira, Takashi, Rai, or Sakura, and at the moment, I would rather not talk to them. They would more than likely tell me: They couldn't convince Rai to drop the custody battle or Takashi would want to try to calm me down. Quite frankly, I'd rather NOT be calm, I'd rather be angry, frustrated, or pissed off. The person who knocked entered the room, clearly ignoring the lack of response. My body didn't even twitch in response.

Feeling the bed shift from weight being placed on it, I turned my head slightly and saw Takashi. He smiled softly before lying down beside me and stayed silent. I imagined what would happen if I went to live with my Uncle. I flinched at some of the mental pictures of what his house looked like. It was certainly disgusting...well in my imagination. I imaged the outside house to be littered with garbage, the actual house had dirt globs hanging from the brick. The inside had empty plates, glasses, pizza boxes, and garbage's, instead the garbage was tossed around the house, wherever there was space.

I finally snapped out of it as a huge bright light blinded me before a loud crack noise filled the room. I tensed and saw up, attempting to figure out what the noise was. A few moments later, rain began to pound against the roof and spill into my room from the open window. Takashi got up and walked over to the window and quickly closed it. I quickly got up and hurried into my closet and shut the door. I pulled a shirt and tucked it along the bottom of the door so I couldn't see the lightning flashes. Another crack and I burrowed back behind some clothes.

"Haruhi?" Takashi's voice was muffled. I had no absolute clue as to why I was scared of lightning. A shiver rippled through my body as another flash of lightning lit up the darkness. I started to cry as the storm got to its prime a few moments later. The door opened and Takashi had to put a little force behind it to open it enough, I stilled my tears as he finally got in. He pushed aside the clothes and stared at me in confusion.

Before this night, Takashi, any other Morinozuka or Haninozuka had never been near me when there was a thunderstorm. I don't know what Takashi thought of me hiding in my closet, and right now, I didn't care. There was another crack of thunder, I tightened my hold on my knees and shrunk deeper behind the clothes.

"You're scared of thunder?" he asked, another flash of lightning lit up the darkness again and I shivered.

"Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have left you alone when there was thunderstorms," he murmured, shutting the door and pulling me into his lap. I looked up and stared at him. His face was serious and looked older. His hand came up and whipped away some tears. I cuddled into him and closed my eyes. The storm rumbled outside, for what seemed like hours. I knew it couldn't have been, but I just stayed still. Shivering occasionally in fear. Clutching onto his shirt when my fear peaked. Once it started to fade, Takashi lifted me up and coaxed me back into the room. I sat down on the couch and my eyes flickered to the bloodstain as Takashi closed the curtains.

_I stepped into my apartment and greeted my father. He smiled at me and scratched at the stubble on his chin. I readjusted my backpack strap before stepping into the living room, he kissed my cheek before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. I pulled out my book before looking towards the kitchen. "So, Haruhi, what did you do in school today?" he asked as he pulled out some pans from under the cupboards._

_"My class made a family tree," I whispered, remembering that during that time I put my name a line then my father's name. "I didn't get a good grade on it, because I only know one other person in my family." I whispered that also, writing down some notes for the next day's test. The noise in the kitchen faltered._

_"Well, why didn't you put your mother's or Uncle Rai's name?" Ryouji asked looking over at me. I stared at my books._

"_We could only put living relatives...and I don't like Uncle Rai..." I explained blankly, glancing towards the kitchen. The sound of thunder exploded near the apartment. I heard the hissing noise, and a curse from my father. Standing up I walked into the kitchen, there was blood dripping down my father's hand, another explosion of thunder lit up the kitchen._

Takashi interrupted my memory when he sat down beside me and brushed his fingers against my cheek. I glanced up at him, and sighed. "I don't want to leave..."

"You won't," Takashi tried to convince me, but I shook my head. He didn't know that.

"He could use so much against you guys-"

"Hm?" he questioned, staring at me in confusion. Trying to figure out what I meant by that.

"If he is able to convince the others that while your parent's care I was beaten up, not getting proper help for my mental illness, and for most of it not going to school, they could rule in Rai's favour," I explained, tensing as the thunder rumbled outside. Takashi frowned and brushed my hair from my eyes.

"There were reasons for all of those," he explained gently, "You were beaten up because of him, and you didn't get the care you needed because no therapist believed you. You were homeschooled once my mother fostered you, and you advanced pretty fast. There is nothing he can say-"

"He can say so much, and Sakura and Akira have nothing," I replied staring at him with slight fear. "What if he wins?"

"He won't," Takashi whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I shook my head.

"What if he does, though?" I asked, frowning at him. He caressed my cheek.

"Then my parents won't stop fighting to get you away from him," Takashi replied, "You belong here. You belong with us, with Tamaki, the twins, Mitsukuni, Kyouya and me."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Thank you."


	5. Chess Match

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

"_He could use so much against you guys-"_

"_Hm?" he questioned, staring at me in confusion. Trying to figure out what I meant by that._

"_If he is able to convince the others that while your parent's care I was beaten up, not getting proper help for my mental illness, and for most of it not going to school, they could rule in Rai's favour," I explained, tensing as the thunder rumbled outside. Takashi frowned and brushed my hair from my eyes._

"_There were reasons for all of those," he explained gently, "You were beaten up because of him, and you didn't get the care you needed because no therapist believed you. You were homeschooled once my mother fostered you, and you advanced pretty fast. There is nothing he can say-"_

"_He can say so much, and Sakura and Akira have nothing," I replied staring at him with slight fear. "What if he wins?"_

"_He won't," Takashi whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I shook my head._

"_What if he does, though?" I asked, frowning at him. He caressed my cheek. _

"_Then my parents won't stop fighting to get you away from him," Takashi replied, "You belong here. You belong with us, with Tamaki, the twins, Mitsukuni, Kyouya and me."_

_I closed my eyes and smiled. "Thank you."_

**ღ****Now****ღ**

I was called downstairs an hour later and I saw Rai looking non too friendly towards my foster parents. A grim look on their faces. Rai smiled wickedly, "Ah, Haruhi, I'll be coming to collect you soon have no doubt about that."

"What do you mean?" I asked tersely, crossing my arms with frown on my face. He laughed and waved towards the Morinozuka's.

"They are your foster parents, they didn't adopt you officially. Children in foster care need to be reunited with their family members," Rai explained, his tone almost mockingly sad. He placed a hand on his chest, "I would've come sooner, but it wasn't easy trying to find you."

I wanted to call bullshit, he just didn't have any use for me before now. I didn't fully understand why he wanted to take me with him, I was a burden to him in his eyes. I felt my jaw clench together, and my fingernails dug into the flesh of my arm. Sakura looked at him cooly, "You still have to go through-"

"I'll talk to you later," Rai said with a smirk, interrupting Sakura, not even paying attention to her and turned to leave. Akira frowned deeply, and stepped forwards.

"Fujioka, you still have to talk to her social worker, and her social worker must talk to her, before you can assume you'll be taking removing her from foster care," Akira continued what his wife was saying. He opened the door, "Now please, escort yourself from my property and do not come back unless you are with the social worker," Akira threatened, a dark look appearing on his face for half a second. Rai smirked.

"Oh, believe me, Morinozuka, I plan to," he waved a hand and walked down the steps and headed towards the car. The door shut and I shook my head, biting my lip.

"This is bullshit," I whispered, looking away. Akira walked over and placed his hand on my head, smiling warmly.

"The social worker will be able to help you better than we can at this time," Akira spoke, and guided me to the tea room. He sat me down and poured me a cup of tea. Sakura joined us, telling Takashi and the others not to bother us for a while. We sat in silence before Sakura reached over and squeezed my arm.

"Haruhi, what did you mean earlier about an act?" she asked, not removing her hand. My fingers tightened on the cup and I looked at it.

"He's part of a gang and has never taken an interest in me before," I answered honestly. The hand shifted in surprise. My eyes flicked up to see Akira's reaction, but I was met with a cool look that said while he was interested he wasn't surprised in the least.

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Sakura said with a comforting smile as she rubbed my arm. "I doubt that any social worker would allow a teenager to go and live with a gang member."

"She can still be taken by another family member if they come," Akira spoke with a sigh, shaking his head, "We've grown too attached. We should file for adoption."

"I don't want to be a burden," I quickly interjected, "Adopting me would be too bothersome-"

"You're already like a daughter to us, why not make it official?" she questioned, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Of course, we'd have to wait until the social worker comes to check you out, we'll talk to her about adopting you then."

I smiled warmly at them, I felt accepted by them. Of course, I still didn't want to stay there. I was lying to them. My father had been murdered by me, and they shouldn't have to house a murderer. That was unfair. I was waiting until my eighteenth birthday so I could leave and continue living my guilty existences elsewhere.

* * *

My social worker had been changed. We received the message in the mail a couple of days ago, saying the woman had been replaced with someone else, as she had quit. A Kurosawa Kotoko was now in charge of me. She came to visit me, she was rather pretty as well. Very young, it was her first assignment. She had long dark hair and was an obvious foreigner who moved within the last couple of years. Although she had very good Japanese she still had an accent.

She sat down with me and we went through all the things that my last social worker had for me. It took the entire day for her to fully understand my side of things, at least that is what she said. I was still uncomfortable with the idea that my last social worker was replaced. Especially at this time.

Kotoko wanted to talk to all the family members, but Akira explained the Takashi and Satoshi were out for the day, each with their respective friends. The two adults spoke with her for a few hours before she left. Sakura came to the library, where I was curled up with a book. "She seems very friendly," Sakura said with a smile, "I'm sure she wouldn't make you go with Fujioka, yes...I am sure of it," the woman smoothed my hair with a smile.

"I'm uncomfortable with her," I replied quietly, staring at the pages instead of acknowledging her further. Sakura just sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. As if saying 'I know' before leaving. I turned and watched as the door shut before standing up and putting the book away.

I sat down and played chess by myself, calculating and thinking deeply. I closed my eyes and rested them as I debated on why I was sitting here when I heard the familiar click of a piece being moved. I cracked my eyes open and saw Takashi sitting across from me, looking at me expectantly. I examined his move for a while before moving my piece. He quarked an eyebrow at me as he moved a piece. _How'd the meeting go?_

I let out a sigh and shook my head. _I don't like her. _He paused hesitantly after I made my move.

_Why not?_ He questioned with a wave of his hand and quickly took out one of my rooks.

"I'm uncomfortable with new people," I sighed, resting my cheek in my hand as I lazily made another move. Not caring where I placed the piece. He moved and took out my queen, causing a light curse to come from my mouth.

"She's here to help you," he replied quietly, "You shouldn't be uncomfortable with her."

I gave him a look, "I liked my last one, familiar to me..."

"Don't worry," Takashi reached across the table and squeezed my arm, "She's not a frequent person in your life."

"I know," I moved a piece with more thought. Takashi somehow knew that I wouldn't grasp that concept, he ighed and waved towards the chess pieces.

"She's just a pawn in your life, she'll be taken out quickly," he explained quietly. I looked at him before moving one of my pawn forwards to the edge of the board and took my queen back.

"Pawns can become something more important," I explained, and lifted up the extra knight I had gotten before he had joined me. "You were just a pawn in my life for the longest time. Just someone that was housing me until I could leave, now you're my friend."

"I was hoping I was more than that," Takashi hinted, leaning on his hand and staring at me. I blinked a few times before looking back at the board, lowering the knight down. "Sorry, that was too forwar-"

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries," I spoke, looking at him, "I'm here as your parents foster child. We shouldn't have these feelings for each other-"

Takashi stood up, interrupting me and walking around the table. He cupped my face and lowered his mouth to mine. Greedily kissing it. I was surprised, but placed my hand on his chest and shifted my head to kiss him back. He pulled away after a moment, looking at me, "You're not overstepping your boundaries," he whispered, kissing my forehead, "If you wish for this to continue, say so. If you do not, then I will stop making advances," he brushed his lips over my cheek.

I was silent for the longest time. My fingers curling around his shirt and then closed my eyes and smiled. "Alright," I whispered, "We can try. If Rai wins however, we have to end it there. I don't want you to get hurt."

He kissed me gently before sitting back down across from me and continuing our game. I smiled at him warmly whenever our eyes met. I was happy, truthfully. In those quiet moments before the storm broke, I was content. Just the two of us.


	6. Cheating

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

"_I don't want to overstep my boundaries," I spoke, looking at him, "I'm here as your parents foster child. We shouldn't have these feelings for each other-"_

_Takashi stood up, interrupting me and walking around the table. He cupped my face and lowered his mouth to mine. Greedily kissing it. I was surprised, but placed my hand on his chest and shifted my head to kiss him back. He pulled away after a moment, looking at me, "You're not overstepping your boundaries," he whispered, kissing my forehead, "If you wish for this to continue, say so. If you do not, then I will stop making advances," he brushed his lips over my cheek._

_I was silent for the longest time. My fingers curling around his shirt and then closed my eyes and smiled. "Alright," I whispered, "We can try. If Rai wins however, we have to end it there. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_He kissed me gently before sitting back down across from me and continuing our game. I smiled at him warmly whenever our eyes met. I was happy, truthfully. In those quiet moments before the storm broke, I was content. Just the two of us._

**ღ****Now****ღ**

It had been a few weeks since I had met my social worker. Takashi and Satoshi had talked to her, and I knew that she would be coming back to talk to me about Rai and arrangements. I had quite frequently stayed away from the others. Trying to separate myself early in case something happened and I was sent away. Of course, this didn't please the others, but they knew why I was doing it and didn't push me to do something I didn't want to. I had plenty of moments alone with Takashi, but those were becoming less and less frequent.

I was in the dojo, training. Akira had put me in training when he found me in the room punching one of the training dummies. Of course, I was just doing it to let out my anger and frustration then, but now it had become a life style of mine. Just as it was anyone else in the house. I heard the door slid open and someone entered. I ignored their presence and continued to train. A kick, punch, twist, and various other moves were fired off one by one. When I paused to take a breather the person clapped. I turned towards them. Kotoko.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, irritated that I was interrupted by someone not in the family. She stood at the door, not stepping into the dojo. She didn't look professional at all.

"I just stopped to check on you before I go on a date, are you doing well?" she asked, tilting her head, "Your parents say you've been distanting yourself lately. Is it because you want to leave and don't want them to be hurt?" I stayed silent, not caring about her personal life and she couldn't be farther from the truth. She smiled sadly at me. "I'll be over tomorrow to talk to you about your adoption."

She slid the door shut before I had time to counter her words. I headed towards the door but paused and waved my hand. I didn't care. I would clear it up the next day when it was actually important. For now, I needed to continue training. It was an hour later that I emerged and took a shower. I went to find Takashi, but couldn't. I spotted Sakura and jogged over to her.

"Sakura, where is Takashi?" I asked with a frown. The woman smiled faintly.

"He's on a date," she explained, "You'll see him when he gets back."

My heart dropped and then felt anger bubble in my veins. I bowed slightly. "Excuse me," I barely managed to get that out before I was running away from her. Out the door. Down the steps. Further and further away. Running until my already aching legs were burning and screaming at me. I dropped down and was no longer me. With no one to hurt, I awoke a few hours later in the dark with aching eyes. My cheeks were covered with salty tears and my throat ached. My fists were bloody and had splinters.

I headed back to the house and took another shower, and wrapped my knuckles with a bandage and changed into something else. When I slid into bed, I hugged my arms around myself. I wanted to apologize to the other me...even if it would make me seem crazy. She was always taking the bad things for me. My pain, my emotion. I don't know what else could happen.

* * *

When Kotoko came over, I refused to leave my bedroom. Well, I technically just ignored them. I didn't refuse to leave. I finally got up when someone knocked on the door. I looked out and saw Takashi. I felt anger well up in my chest and pushed past him and headed downstairs to where I knew she would be. Takashi fell into step beside me, but I ignored him and entered the tea room, sliding the door closed before Takashi could enter as he was about to do.

I sat down across from the woman and narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm staying here."

She blinked, looking a bit alarmed but then smiled. "That's not entirely up to you, unfortunately. You'll go to where it's better for you to be."

"I don't think going to stay at a gang member's house is better than a respectable traditional Japanese family," I commented icily, not drinking the tea that was offered to me. I knew Sakura or a servent had brought the tea in, since she already had a cup almost halfway done. Kotoko's eyes seemed to harden slightly.

"You shouldn't be telling lies about your uncle to stay with your supposed boyfriend," she commented, writing something down. My mouth opened and it closed with an audible click.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, how did she know about that. The woman smiled.

"I had a long talk with Takashi last night," her smile reminded me of Rai and I bit back a shiver. My eyes narrowed dangerously at her. My fingers curling into a ball. "He's very affectionate-"

My fist collided with her face and she screamed out. Face going from smug to terrified. It barely took a minute before I was pulled off of her by Akira. I kept having lapse of memory. Switching back and forth in consciousness. Kotoko clutched to Sakura's arm breathing deeply as my foster mother tried to calm her down. Akira held me tightly with an arm and pulled me from the room. He stood in between me and the room, an accusing look on his face.

Kotoko stormed out of the room a few minutes later. "Clearly staying here is not helping, in my notes she was reported to be violent at the beginning of your fostering," she spoke, her notes in her arms. "She is unfit to stay here any longer. Fujioka-san and I will be back to collect her in a week after I file this report."

She turned around and I snarled at her. "You manipulating bitch!" I growled at her, she looked at me in feign shock. Akira tensed, looking at her.

"Such language towards someone trying to give you a better life. Keep this up and we might have to send you to a correction facility," Kotoko threatened, heading out the door. Akira caught me before I attacked her again. Once the door shut, I shoved him away. Breathing deeply.

"What happened?" Sakura demanded, looking angry. "Why'd you attack her-"

"I don't like her," Akira spoke, looking at the door, "That look was almost mocking. What made you attack her."

Takashi and Satoshi were standing off to the side. I ran a hand through my hair roughly, shoving it out of my eyes. "She said that I was lying about Rai to stay here, and that I was only staying here because I wanted to be with my 'boyfriend'," the way I said it I knew was bitter and Takashi nearly flinched. The look on his face was enough for me to know he knew I knew. Sakura and Akira looked mildly shocked.

"You punched her for that?" Sakura asked, a bit surprised.

"No, she went on to think that I was dating Takashi," I laughed bitterly, "Apparently they went on a date last night and she said he was pretty affectionate amongst other things. I punched her because she impling that she and Takashi were doing things that I know Takashi would never do." Takashi left the room at that point, and I waved towards him, "See," I said, "He upset by her actions as well. I'll go talk to him."

Akira nodded and I slipped out of the main room and headed down the hallway where he left. I found him after a while in the library, staring at the chess board, a piece moved. I walked over and moved a knight diagonally to the pawn. He barely glanced up at me before he knocked the knight over. "The pawn did end up becoming much more than a pawn. She took out my knight," I hummed crossing my arms. He looked down guiltly. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," I shook my head sadly.

He stood up and grabbed my arm as I started to walk away, "I went to talk to her-"

"Bullshit, you don't go on a date with my social worker if you just went to talk. You could've phoned her up or waited until today," I retorted quietly before pulling my hand from his grip. Heading towards the door. "Thanks to your stupid idea, I now have a snowballs chance in hell of staying here. Unless we can think of a miraculous idea so I can stay here."


	7. Deception

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_Akira nodded and I slipped out of the main room and headed down the hallway where he left. I found him after a while in the library, staring at the chess board, a piece moved. I walked over and moved a knight diagonally to the pawn. He barely glanced up at me before he knocked the knight over. "The pawn did end up becoming much more than a pawn. She took out my knight," I hummed crossing my arms. He looked down guiltily. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," I shook my head sadly._

_He stood up and grabbed my arm as I started to walk away, "I went to talk to her-"_

"_Bullshit, you don't go on a date with my social worker if you just went to talk. You could've phoned her up or waited until today," I retorted quietly before pulling my hand from his grip. Heading towards the door. "Thanks to your stupid idea, I now have a snowballs chance in hell of staying here. Unless we can think of a miraculous idea so I can stay here."_

**ღ****Now****ღ**

"HARUHI!" Three voices echoed throughout the house.

"Oh, fucking hell!" I whispered looking up from the book in my lap. "Why did they decide to come over?" I mumbled as I closed my book and walked out of my room. I saw Takashi stepping out of his room and immediately stepped back in, but he saw me. As he walked over, I heard some males storming up the staircase.

"Mori-senpai! It's great to see you again!" Tamaki yelled dramatically. I saw Tamaki waltz past and clap Takashi on the shoulder with a grin. The twins stood outside my door, watching the interaction Stepping out I waved at them with a bored expression

"Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. What are you guys doing here?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Hikaru stared at me, a bit of anger and confusion on his face. Kaoru smiled at the other two.

"We're going to talk to Haruhi for a moment," he waved before Hikaru grabbed my shoulder and twisted me back towards my room. I headed in with a bit of force from the male and Kaoru closed the door a few seconds later.

I pulled away from Hikaru when his grip tightened. Kaoru silent as he walked over to the window seat and sat down staring out. He seemed uninterested by what was about to happen. I wasn't prepared for what he was going to do, for his face was blank and bored.

Hikaru stepped forwards, his eyes angry, fists clenched. It had been awhile since I last saw him, two months to be exact, back when I had admitted to killing my father. I blinked and stepped back, slightly scared. Not that I would admit. In stepping back, I fell over the arm of the couch and land on the cushions. That's when he exploded.

"Haruhi! Why did you fucking lie to us! We thought we were your best friends!" he growled, not wanting to raise his voice in case Takashi or Tamaki came in. He glared down at me with anger, but not disgust. I was confused by his actions.

"You aren't my best friends! I never lied to you, you never asked me outright!" I shouted back, attempting to get back up.

"Yes, we are! You cannot lie about something that important!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto my arm. I gasped as he hauled up me up and grabbed my upper arms. "If you would've just told us about this, we might've..."

"Might've what! Thrown me in jail? Pushed me away and told me to kill myself so I wouldn't hurt you?" My voice got louder as I went on. His grip tightened and he stared at me. I glared back, out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Kaoru standing a few feet away from Hikaru and I. My eyes narrowed.

"I hate you," he whispered letting go, his lips quivered. I didn't notice his head tilt down and his lips connect with mine. I blinked. The second male I've been kissed by. After a moment, I closed my eyes and kissed him back briefly before pulling away. I didn't feel guilty kissing Hikaru, for I knew that Takashi kissed someone else. A heart for a heart. I didn't enjoy it as much as I would if it was Takashi, but it wasn't bad. Why is he kissing me? A moment ago he looked as if he was ready to kill me.

He blinked before turning around and walking towards the door. "I'm going home now. See ya, Haruhi," he whispered before opening the door. I stared at him. I was too confused at the moment to be angry with him. My eyebrow rose slightly, I clenched my fist and then looked at Kaoru and then back at Hikaru.

"Why the hell was that?" I demanded, my mask was thrown up, telling them I was not impressed with his actions. He turned around and his bored facial expression was up, shrugging he shoved his hands in his pockets and then headed down the hallway. A hand placed on my shoulder.

"Haruhi, don't be angry with him. He loves you, and it hurt him when you lied...well it hurt us when you lied..." Kaoru whispered, squeezing my shoulder softly and then hugging me. "Watch out," he said before slipping out of the room and walked after his brother. I opened my mouth, then shut it. What did he mean? Watch out. Was this going to get worse? My thoughts were going through my head too fast, and I walked out the door and saw their figures at the door.

"Hikaru!" I said, surprised by my random shouting I almost bashed my head on the wall when he turned to look at me. "Uh...sorry." I mumbled, the first time I had apologized in over two years. Kaoru smiled before waving and walking out the door. Hikaru was confused by his brother's actions, and I suppose my own. He nodded before slipping out. I walked over to the wall and slumped against it. What's wrong with me? I slid down the wall and rested my head against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

It was later that day when Kotoko came to visit, saying that Rai would be over later. Akira and Sakura invited the girl to stay the night for dinner, a bribe to try to convince her to change her mind. I was to stay on my best behaviour to see that I truly needed to stay where I was. I sat beside Satoshi and talked quietly with him, Sakura to my right, Kotoko across from me and Takashi beside her. Although, I noted, he looked uncomfortable with his position.

Akira walked in a few minutes later, and the Morinozuka family bowed towards him. Kotoko stayed firmly seated. Ignoring the respect she should have been showing to the head of the family. The older man ignored her rudeness and walked to the head of the table and sat down. "Haruhi, it's nice of you to join us again." His deep voice rumbled as the servants started to place food onto our plates. Takashi looked at me, but went back to eating. I hadn't been eating with them lately, trying to get them use to not seeing me at dinner.

"Well, this might be the last time I get to eat with you guys, so I decided that I should join you guys, Akira." I replied with respect deep in my voice. He nodded and picked up his chopsticks and began eating his food. It was quiet for a while until Kotoko decided to interrupt the semi-peaceful silence.

"Are you prepared to move in with Fujioka?" she asked , looking at me with an almost knowing look in her eye. I wanted to wring her neck between my hands.

"I strongly want to refuse to go and throw a fit, because I hate him." I answered honestly, with venom dripping in my words. "I don't think you're doing a very good job of keeping me happy and safe."

"Why do you hate him so much?" I gaped at her, then closed my mouth, only two people here actually knew why I hated him.

"He threatened to kill me."

Kotoko looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "So?" I gaped at her before my eyes narrowed, there was something seriously wrong with this picture. I slammed my chopsticks down and glared at her. Her sweet smile turned smug. "He is your uncle." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. I growled. I felt Satoshi wrap his hand around my forearm. "I really think you should go live with him, then you'll be with your family." I blinked and smiled at her.

I growled at her. "I'm not going with him, you can if you want to." I said simply waving my hand as a dismissal. She glared at me, lowering her chopsticks. Causing alarm to the other members in the room

"I'm not jealous of you, and why would I want to go with Rai?" she asked innocently, I smirked, everyone looked at her with a surprised look.

"Why did you switch to using his first name?" I asked leaning my hand on my elbow. "How did you become a social worker and get assigned to me?" I questioned, "How did you trick the government?"

"So, I see you've uncovered the truth, this is why you're my favourite niece," a voice said as the door opened and Rai grinned in. I stood up, glaring at him. He walked forwards and motioned for me to come over. "Let's get these goodbyes over with, you've got a new life to live."

I walked over, and kicked him in the stomach sending him to the floor. He moved quickly, attempting to trip me. I jumped backwards and skidded a few centimetres. "Why do you keep attacking me every time we meet?" he questioned coming at me again, fist cocked back before swinging forward. I twirled to the side, then grabbed his arm and flipped it around so it was pressed against his back. I pushed him onto the table, spilling the food everywhere. I frowned. Sakura stood up in surprise and grabbed Akira's arm. Wanting him to intervene.

"Look what you made me do! That was delicious!" I growled, looking long fully at the food before turning back to the important.. I walked closer as he got up. He snapped his foot into my chest, sending me into the foyer. I growled, planted my hands on the ground as I fell getting advantage to get onto my feet quickly.

"Leave me alone," I grunted at him, he ignored me, sending a karate chop towards my neck. I dodged, nearly tripping as my legs caught on the staircase. He sent a punch and I had no choice but to climb the stairs. Avoiding being hit the entire way up I ignored Sakura telling me to stop, well, shouting at me to stop. I grabbed onto the railing and jumped over it. Landing in the crouch. I felt pain explode from my shoulder and instant warmth. I gasped and fell forwards. My hands didn't catch my fall and I ended up face down into the wood flooring. I smiled softly. Before closing my eyes. I heard footsteps quickly approaching. Then angry and scared shouting's before small hands in my back. I groaned as the pain swept through me. I momentarily blacked out, and when I came too, Mitsukuni was shouting for me to wake up. It took me a moment to focus and realize that it was in fact the small blonde. Why was he here? I pushed myself up, but one arm gave out. I was caught by the older man and helped to sit up.

I stood up, wondering why I had fainted. The others shouted for me to stay down, and that I was hurt. I just felt as if I was punched.I stared at arm, blood was dripping down it. It was warm against my skin. I walked over towards where Takashi and Rai were fighting, Akira was trying to separate them before the situation became worse. They looked over at me, frowning.

Small arms wrapped around mine to hold me back. I struggled for a second, elbowing the person in the chest before closing the gap completely. A flash of lightning, and Rai's eyes filled with horror. His mouth opened and shut with an inaudible snap. Takashi and Akira looked at me, I moved quickly. Punching him in the face, he stumbled backwards, nose bleeding instantly.

"Rai!" Kotoko cried and ran forward. I brought my fist up as she ran by; colliding with it, she fell to the ground with a thud. Rai stood up and grabbed my shoulders, I felt searing pain in one side and gasped. He leaned closer.

"If you don't come with me, I will have everyone in this house killed," he whispered quietly, I saw the non-changing looks in the other's eyes and knew they didn't hear him. I pushed him away.

"I'll be ready to go in a moment." I muttered, slipping up the staircase and into my bathroom.


	8. Leaving

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_Small arms wrapped around mine to hold me back. I struggled for a second, elbowing the person in the chest before closing the gap completely. A flash of lightning, and Rai's eyes filled with horror. His mouth opened and shut with an inaudible snap. Takashi and Akira looked at me, I moved quickly. Punching him in the face, he stumbled backwards, nose bleeding instantly._

_"Rai!" Kotoko cried and ran forward. I brought my fist up as she ran by; colliding with it, she fell to the ground with a thud. Rai stood up and grabbed my shoulders, I felt searing pain in one side and gasped. He leaned closer._

"_If you don't come with me, I will have everyone in this house killed," he whispered quietly, I saw the non-changing looks in the other's eyes and knew they didn't hear him. I pushed him away._

_"I'll be ready to go in a moment." I muttered, slipping up the staircase and into my bathroom. _

**ღ****Now****ღ**

Akira followed me after telling Takashi to not let Rai do anything drastic. He made me sit down and bite onto a towel as he removed the knife. I took off my shirt, painfully aware of how it felt to move, and faced away from him. He explained quietly that when Takashi and Satoshi were younger, they would cut themselves very frequently on the swords they used. He knew exactly how to handle the situation, even how to dress and care for the wound. It was something that his family had passed down since the days when the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's fought alongside each other as servant and master.

He made me prepare the thread and needle as he stilled the blood flow. I asked him why he didn't take me to the hospital like he normally would. "The knife didn't go too deep, it was held in there. Besides, I want to help you, and taking you to the hospital will just ensure that you will be forever out of our reach to bring you back into our safety."

"I don't need the protection," I hummed as I handed him the suture supplies and he begun his work. I hissed lightly at the painfully tugging on the injured skin, but gripped the towel on my lap tightly. He told me to relax, so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"This says otherwise," his deep voice intoned with a hint of bitter amusement. I quirked a smile and we fell silent as he continued his job. "Take a shower, avoid too much water hitting the wound, and clean the blood off. After you get out, I'll bandage it," he patted my head. I stood up, feeling tired.

"I'd give you a hug," I murmured as he cleaned up the supplies. "We both know we're not huggy people, and I'm covered in blood."

He ruffled my hair before washing his hands from the blood. "I'll hug you before you leave," he promised with a faint smile. He left me alone, closing the door behind him. I turned and peered over my shoulder at the wound. It looked very professionally done and I sighed. The bloodied knife still lay on the counter. I pushed it into the sink and ran some water over it. Cleaning my blood from the surface before placing it to the side.

I grabbed the hot water tap and twisted it on. Hot water poured from the faucet, making steam rise and envelope the bathroom. I twisted the cool water tap and adjusted it until the water was the right temperature. After stripping, I took a dark cloth and stepped into the water. I let the water soak me before ringing the cloth out of access water and started scrubbing the dried blood off my arm. The red swirled into the clear water and into the drain.

The cut was free of dried and crusty blood. Blood still seeped through the bandage, making me a bit dizzy, and the warm water wasn't helping. I cut the water and stepped out. Quickly drying myself down and pulling on clothes. Akira came in once I called for him. He cleaned some blood off before bandaging my shoulder expertly.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," he spoke calmly, he pulled me into a hug and then left the room. I blinked once, and twice, before it registered that he hugged me. I smiled. He was an excellent father, and I truly wished that he was my birth father. Maybe everything would be different. I turned and looked in the mirror

Deep set purple under my eyes marked my sleepless nights. I sighed and pulled my good hand through my short brunette hair. This was either going to turn out really bad, or decent. I voted for the former. I don't deserve to stay here with the Morinozuka's. After all, I did kill my father. I have been hiding this from everyone for two years. If I continue living with them, even under the same name as them, I will feel guilty_._ I thought, her eyelids opening to reveal the hidden confusion that lay buried in her heart. He would kill them if I stayed. My future was set regardless if I wanted it or not.

A knock was heard on the bathroom door, I turned my head towards it and opened the door. _Takashi_ of course, speak of the devil. I looked up at him, annoyance evident in my features. They softened when I saw how he looked. His body was ridged, but then again, it was always like that. Albeit his eyes where softened and sad. He reached over and touched just beside the swollen part of my shoulder.

"I should have know," he rumbled quietly, most likely to himself. Nevertheless, I still blinked twice in confusion and quirked my eyebrow up at him. He looked down, and dropped his hand. "Kotoko." He rumbled again. I nodded. I looked at his gray eyes before turning away from him. That stare he was giving me, just made me want to start kissing him, right there. Except, that wouldn't be quiet 'Haruhi-like' of me to do.

"Why did you trust her?" I asked, brushing past him and into my room to begin packing. He followed me and stilled my hands. It was then he noticed I was only in my bra and flushed, but held my gaze. He looked at me, seriously, before leaning in and kissing me gently on the side of the mouth.

"It was a misjudgement," he whispered, I blinked again in confusion. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he turned to go back down stairs. He looked down at me.

"Why did you go on a date with her?" I demanded, quietly. He stopped and turned to face me.

"I don't deserve you..."

"You're wrong Takashi." I said, before my hands slipped from his shoulders and fell down beside me. I walked to my drawers. I slipped on a dark tee shirt, one that I, ahem, 'borrowed' from Satoshi's room the other day. I shoved the other clothes into the duffle bag I would normally use to go with the family when they went on group outings to Takashi or Satoshi's tournaments

"I don't deserve you." I whispered as I walked out of the room.


	9. New Home

A/M: I am dedicating this chapter to Emo-Shukun for giving me (finally someone) some inspiration!

* * *

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_"Why did you trust her?" I asked, brushing past him and into my room to begin packing. He followed me and stilled my hands. It was then he noticed I was only in my bra and flushed, but held my gaze. He looked at me, seriously, before leaning in and kissing me gently on the side of the mouth._

_"It was a misjudgement," he whispered, I blinked again in confusion. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he turned to go back down stairs. He looked down at me._

"_Why did you go on a date with her?" I demanded, quietly. He stopped and turned to face me._

"_I don't deserve you..."_

_"You're wrong Takashi." I said, before my hands slipped from his shoulders and fell down beside me. I walked to my drawers. I slipped on a dark tee shirt, one that I, ahem, 'borrowed' from Satoshi's room the other day. I shoved the other clothes into the duffle bag I would normally use to go with the family when they went on group outings to Takashi or Satoshi's tournaments_

_"I don't deserve you." I whispered as I walked out of the room._

**ღ****Now****ღ**

This was arguably the worst day of my life. My heart was racing. To tell you the truth, I have never been near this part of the city; it was old, run down. Downright shitty. Light posts had the lights dangling by the wires, looking as if one gust of wind could knock them down. People lined the streets, wearing dark hoodies, some carrying smokes in their mouths. It scared me to even glance out the window for more than three seconds. They were always watching as we drove past.

The streets aren't the only thing that is crappy.I thought as Rai pulled his beat up car up to the blackening house. The windows where covered with black paint, the only paint that looked new. The rest of the wooden boards that lined the house where filled with chips and tears. Even a place where it looked like a dog or cat had used it as a scratching post. The pathway up to the house was lined with dirt and dead brown flowers. I opened my door and shook my head at the mess. Hopefully, the inside wasn't littered with trash. Rai was fiddling with the lock on the door. I heard him curse in frustration before it clicked open.

"Get your stuff from the trunk and put it upstairs in the first bedroom on your left," Rai barked before ducking into the house. I quickly obliged, not wanting any of those people we saw on our way here to appear from behind me. I didn't want to hurt them, even if they want to hurt me. I jumped into the back and grabbed the two suitcases. The duffle bag and one that the Morinozuka's gave to me. There was also a box labeled. 'Haruhi's important stuff' written in Hani's neat handwriting. A little bunny was placed over the 'i' in important. I smiled before tossing the brown suitcase to the ground and hoping out. The ground was rather dry here, so when I landed it made my legs sore.

After grabbing the three items from the trunk, I hurried inside and locked the door. I hear sounds coming from behind a door, then a smash of glass against the door. I jumped in surprise as Rai cursed and yelled at the television. "Thanks for helping Rai, good job at keeping your house clean. Love the way you gave me a warm welcome!" I muttered under my breath, tugged my jacket off, and went to put it on the coat rack. Seeing the yellowed coat rack with no actual place for your coat, except the spot at the top where Rai placed his. I rolled my eyes, placed the coat on my suitcase, and dragged it up the stairs quietly. The stairs where carpeted so the only sound I made was the soft padding noise of when I pulled the wheels up another step after a few steps I finally gave up and carried it the rest of the way.

My bedroom was actually nice. It had brown curtains tied with a lighter brown rope. The bedspread was yellow with white polka dots randomly spread along the sheets. The flooring was a deep brown stain hardwood. Smooth and clean. Neither a dust bunny nor piece of lint to be seen around the room. The dresser was white, matching the polka dots on the bed sheets. It had sliver handles and a mirror was placed on top. It was an old fashion type dresser, but beautiful anyways. I placed my cardboard box of important stuff on that dresser before wheeling in the other two suitcases.

"Now to explore the house," I muttered and did a sarcastic clapping. I didn't really see anything when I came in. I was more worried about getting my stuff upstairs and seeing my room. I turned around and stepped out of the room. Closing the door, I surveyed the hallway. Hardwood flooring, just like my room. However, it had dust on the corners where people don't step. I picked up my foot and saw dust stuck to the edges.

I walked into the room beside mine. It was the bathroom, I quickly closed the door. It had bottles of beer, and a man sleeping in the tub. That was all I saw. Not wanting the man to wake up, I walked as quietly as I could towards the end of the hall. _This must be Rai's bedroom._ I thought, placing my hand on the knob and turned.

Inside was somewhat nice. It had a king sized bed, with red covers. The walls where an off white. Probably just from the smoke, or maybe he just has never cleaned it. Either where typically a good answer. But who knows? Maybe off white is what it was originally painted. I stepped in and looked at the other areas of the room that where hidden behind the door. There was a black wood dresser with sliver handles. Almost like my dresser, but without the mirror and things.

He must've liked to keep the two bedrooms cleaned for some reason. I closed the door and turned around. Someone, probably Rai, screamed from downstairs something about the Yankees or something. I stifled a laugh before walking forwards. Rai wasn't all-bad. He was somewhat funny, a crazy and psychopathic kind of funny. Maybe I should stay here. After all, I was doing this for Takashi's and the other's sake.

Downstairs was much worst then up stairs. Garbage was strewn across the floor. Dirt and mud tracks leading from the door to the couch. Pop and beer bottles where taking up most of the room for the tables. Even some of the floor had beers and pop bottles. I carefully stepped over top of some of the piles of garbage and over to the fridge. Inside was a few expired milk jugs, sushi, tofu and of course beer and pop. I scrunched up my face. How could anything live here?

I continued looking around, checking out the back yard, closets. Every place I saw. I was seated up on the bed. My socks and jacket had been discarded on the edge of the bed. My legs where crossed and I was leaning forward. I lightly touched the picture that sat in front of me. _Did I really want to leave?_I thought before picking up the card and falling back, unraveling my legs.

I rolled out of the bed, and walked over to the window. The window was fogged up from the change in temperature. I clipped the curtain to the side and leaned against the window. Placing my forehead against the cool glass, I closed my eyes and let the cold cool down my forehead. Outside, people walked past, the occasional person looked at the house. My phone vibrated on the dresser. I turned my body slightly and pushed away from the window. I looked at my face in the mirror. Dark circles under my eyes, hair pulled back into a short ponytail, revealing the pale skin of my neck. I ripped my gaze away and stared at the phone. _Morinozuka, Takashi_. I continued staring at the picture I secretly took of Takashi; he was meditating by a sakura blossom tree. It was beautiful. I pushed on and placed the phone to my ear. "Moshi-Moshi, Fujioka Haruhi." I said in a monotone voice.

There were a few moments of silence before I brought the phone away from my ear and looked at the time on my phone. 50 seconds and counting. I pressed it back to my ear. "Anyone there?" I asked, before I heard someone sigh.

_"Haruhi." _His voice was faint on the phone, but I thought it was just the connection. I was in the 'bad' part of town currently. "Mitsukuni wanted to know if we could pick you up tomorrow," he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if _Mitsukuni_ wants to ask me if you guys can pick me up tomorrow. Then _he_ should ask." I said, still monotone. I heard footsteps walking towards my room, before the door was opened. Rai looked at me before nodding at the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, leaning against the door. In one hand, he had a beer bottle, while the other was resting against the door handle. A cigarette was hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"No one-" I started before Rai's face got angry and he walked forward, picked up the phone, and turned it off. Before chucking the phone across the room, where it slammed against the wall and broke. I flinched as it smashed and fell to the floor. "What was that for?" I asked, standing up and looking up at him.

"You are my new 'daughter' so you do as I say. You are NOT allowed to talk to them," he growled, grabbing my shoulders, and tightening his hold. I clamped my eyes together as his fingers dug into my skin, a couple fingers caught my still healing wound and opened it up again. I squeaked in pain as he pushed me to the ground and left. I didn't move a muscle as I heard his feet retracting to the stairs before they turned and walked into the bathroom. There was yelling before the sound of someone getting out of the tub and almost running down the hall and out the door. The slam made the house vibrate vigorously.

I kept my eyes on the ceiling. There was the sound of a motorcycle outside the house before the engine was cut. I rolled onto my stomach and stood up. Going into the bathroom to clean up I heard the doorbell ring. I cleaned the wound like I had just a few hours ago at my old home. I walked over and pulling the curtain open. It must've started raining earlier, since the window had streaks of water running down it. I tried to see who was at the door from my window, but the water made the shape of the person blurry.

"Oi! Haruhi come down and met you're fiancé!" Rai yelled up the stairs. I turned quickly, ran to my door, and looked down the stairs. What did he mean fiancé? He just got me, why was he already getting rid of me? Something was up and I didn't like it.

"Fiancé?" I shouted looking at him, eyes widening. I ran down the stairs and turned to the door. My mouth opening as I stared at the man that stood smiling down at me.


	10. Fiancé

_**ღ**__**Last time on Picking up the Pieces**__**ღ**_

_I kept my eyes on the ceiling. There was the sound of a motorcycle outside the house before the engine was cut. I rolled onto my stomach and stood up. Going into the bathroom to clean up I heard the doorbell ring. I cleaned the wound like I had just a few hours ago at my old home._

_I wonder who's at the door. Better, not go see, it might be the police or some random stranger that Rai knows.__She though, walking over and pulling the curtain open. It must've started raining earlier, since the window had streaks of water running down it. I tried to see who was at the door from my window, but the water made the shape of the person blurry._

_"Oi! Haruhi come down and met you're fiancé!" Rai yelled up the stairs. I turned quickly, ran to my door, and looked down the stairs. What did he mean fiancé? He just got me, why was he already getting rid of me? Something was up and I didn't like it._

_"Fiancé?" I shouted looking at him, eyes widening. I ran down the stairs and turned to the door. My mouth opening as I stared at the man that stood smiling down at me._

_**ღ**__** Now **__**ღ**_

"Haruhi-chan," he spoke warmly, grabbing my hand and bring it up to his lips. I blushed lightly. He was cute. He has ash brown shaggy hair that touched his shoulder. He had soft almond eyes that were twinkled lightly. He was wearing a brown button up shirt with a matching hat with a red bandanna. He gave me a smirk. "Pleasure to meet you."

I nodded and made a noise. "Pleasure." I said before looking at Rai. "Why didn't you tell me that I had a fiancé" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. I knew this was a big chance of standing up to him. It could possibly mean that I would get hurt.

"Why, Haruhi, I wanted it to be a surprise," he said coolly before pushing me and the boy out the door. I grabbed his arm as I stumbled and turned around. "Have fun on your first date." Rai said through the door before a click was heard.

The first thing I noticed was that I was standing side by side with a boy in the rain. Then I noticed it was ice rain. I curled towards the door. "C-cold." I muttered knocking on the door trying to get in to grab a jacket. The boy placed a leather jacket around me. It felt warm, as if he had been wearing it before it was put on me. I pushed my arms through the armholes and zipped the jacket up. It was a little loose on me, but it felt soft.

"Come on, he won't let you back in anytime soon. Let's go get some coffee and get to know each other," he said linking his arm through mine and guiding me towards the bike. I caught the helmet that he tossed at me. I silently slipped it on my head and climbed on the motorcycle behind him. "Hold on tight. It'll hurt if you fall off," he suggested with a laugh. I placed my arms around his waist as he back up.

He cranked the handle revving the engine and pulled the protective covering over his face. He picked his feet up and the motorcycle shot forward. The wind whipped my face and hair. I buried my face into his jacket as it started to get cold. The scent of his jacket was nice, so I inhaled. _This...scent is familiar._The scent was like a vanilla mixed with an earthy smell, and the smell of an older adult's perfume. I was about to ask him what his last name was, but he pulled the motorcycle up to the curb.

He took his helmet off and looked at the café. He kicked the stand down and climbed off before helping me off. I then pulled my helmet off. The scent of coffee reached my nose. It was strong; the smell of smoke outside the bar seemed to overpower the scent of the coffee. That could be my imagination however. "It's not much, especially for someone who came from the richer class," he joked, smirking lightly at me before guiding me over towards the café.

Inside the smell of coffee was stronger, but it was warm. It had a fireplace in the corner, and a soft chatter of people. It wasn't like a Starbucks where people where lined up outside the shop waiting for a coffee. I found a spot near the fire, that outlooks the street and he walked off to order a hot chocolate and a black coffee. I placed my helmet under my chair and placed my hands on the table.

The sun was hidden behind a patch of clouds, why did it have to rain, and why on the day I left the Morinozuka's. I let my head fell into my arms and sighed. "Another mess I didn't plan," I whispered to myself.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" a woman asked, the binoculars pressed to her eyes as she saw Haruhi place her head on her arms. "It feels dirty doing this." She said, looking at her partner.

"I'm sure," he retorted quick and simple. He adjusted the umbrella as the wind changed directions. The female shrugged and looked up at him.

"We should have sent someone else. She must've recognized his scent by now. She'll kill you if she figures out," the female replied calmly, crossing her legs and dropped the binoculars to her side.

"I know."

* * *

The boy got back and sat down handing me my hot chocolate. I smiled at him and thanked him. "So, you know my name, I just haven't figured yours out yet." I said, mixing in the chocolate that was stuck to the bottom of my cup. He scratched his neck.

"Okamoto Takahiro. Rai-san said he told you, but then again. When we met you didn't seem to even know that you were engaged," he said sipping on the coffee and crossing his arms and looking at me. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself at first. That was rude of me."

"It's okay. I didn't mind. I was too caught up in the moment to realize that I hadn't gotten you're name." I replied, patting his hand. After all if we are getting married then I should start getting friendly. I'd rather this relationship to work out then have us being so angry at each other that we'd end up killing one another. It wasn't like I had a choice, I had to forget my old life and try to get away from Rai as soon as possible.

"So Haruhi, we should get to know each other better. Twenty questions?" he asked me quirking an eyebrow. I nodded. "Okay, I'll go first. What's your favourite colour?"

"That old question?" She asked him. Leaning forward onto her elbows she smiled. "Brown. Yours?"

* * *

Kyouya typed away at his laptop. He was trying to locate Haruhi's house, since the Morinozuka's got none of the information of where Haruhi was going to be. He took a sip from his cup noting it was empty. "Pull over," he demanded seeing a cafe. The limo driver carefully pulled over behind a motorcycle and got out. He walked around to Kyouya's side of the limo and opened the door.

"I'll be back in a second," he muttered climbing out and screwing up his face in disgust. How could anyone have a nice cup of coffee here? It smelt horrible. He much need coffee though, he had been up since six and was in a foul mood.

He swung the door open, walked over to the counter, and placed his cup on the counter. "Fill it with black coffee with two creams and sugar, please." He said to the cashier, handing him twenty dollars. The cashier turned around and started getting the coffee ready.

He heard a familiar laugh of a girl and turned around. Haruhi was sitting there with an unfamiliar boy. His mouth opened. It was just by chance that he happened to run out of coffee then. He quickly grabbed his coffee and walked over.

* * *

"That's some scary shit you've been through," Takahiro said ruffling my hair. I smiled. "I'm glad that you've managed to get through it alright though." I finished sipping on the hot chocolate when someone approached from behind. I twisted in my chair and swung my leg catching Kyouya in the leg. "Wow! Careful Haru-chan!"

Kyouya growled lightly. "Haruhi. Car. Now." He said rubbing his leg before grabbing me by the top of my arm and pulled me towards the door. I smiled at Takahiro, waving bye as I was dragged away. I would just explain later that he was an old friend. I glared at him once we were in the limo.

"What was that for? I was just talking with a friend!" I defend kicking his shin again. What was his problem after I left the Morinozuka household. I left being his friend to. He didn't even stop by and say goodbye. He couldn't monitor me anymore. This just made him look more like a stalker then a friend.

"You kicked me in the shin, also aren't you dating Mori-senpai?" he badgered, his arms crossed and his glasses where covered by the shine from the dim sun. I shook my head at this. "Oh, so when did you to break up?" he questioned, his voice loud above the sound of the rain.

"When I left to live with my Uncle, I told Takashi that we wouldn't continue dating if I left," I answered before sliding towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my fiancé, before he thinks you kidnapped me." I turned and looked at him smirking. "Or are you going to almost rape me again like you did oh so many months ago?" I asked him before opening the door and giving him the finger. I heard him growl loudly before he signalled the driver to close the door.

I sighed as he drove away, either my friends were starting to becoming nosy. Or someone was spying on me. I could feel eyes on me, except they weren't coming from the coffee shop. Shivering, I quickly walked back into the shop. "Takahiro, can you take me back home. I'm feeling a little dizzy." I asked him reaching under my chair and grabbing my helmet. "I would pay for my drink, except I didn't have the chance to grab my wallet." I told him as he stood up to pay.

"Let's just forget about that part, it was awkward for everyone. No one really knew what was happening then." He said smiling, I smiled back.

Takahiro helped me onto the bike once we left. "So, did you like our first unofficial date?" He asked, his voice teasing. I smiled and nodded. "Aw, did Haruhi's voice die after talking all day long." He teased again climbing onto the bike in front of me.

"No. I just didn't want to say anything." I said jabbing him in the back with my chin. Since my arms where wrapped around him, waiting for the jolting motion of zooming off down the street. He laughed and did exactly that, zooming off down the street with me behind him.

"I had a great time." I said to him, smiling as I took off his jacket to give it back to him. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, I'll pay you back next time alright?" I told him handing the leather jacket back to him. In which he laughed and pushed it back towards me.

"Keep it, as a memory of the first 'date'" He said before kissing my cheek. "See you around, you're Uncle will probably arrange our next date soon." Takahiro waved before turning around and jogging towards his bike. I watched him ride away before sighing. Now I just have to hope that Kyouya didn't follow me home, and come and make a scene. That would be hectic. Also, I couldn't bear with having him come in at this time. He'd probably bring Tamaki, the twins and Mitsukuni. They would all annoy me to no end right now, and cause them to be in danger.

The only thing I could think of for the rest of the day, was why it felt like someone was watching me at the coffee shop. Even when Rai was making dinner. He had taken the time to go out and buy some octopus for dinner. He was cutting the pieces up. "So, how did the date go." He asked, not turning around to look at me. I continued writing some old home.

"Good, I guess. It would have gone better If I didn't leave without money, keys, or phone." I said, shooting a glare at his back, which he probably couldn't tell that I did. Since he continued rolling the sushi.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have answered you're phone." Rai said in a scolding voice. As if he gave a care that he smashed my phone. If I still had access to money, I would have already gone out and bought a new one, and an apartment to stay in instead of having to live in the same house as Rai. "Anyways, here's your half of the supper." He said passing me a plate and leaving.

As soon as Rai left to watch some more television the phone rang. I stood and grabbed it. "Moshi-Moshi.".

"Haruhi I want you to meet me at this address next week at this very hour." The voice said before giving me the address "Be there, or else." Then the line went dead. I looked at the phone. Who was that? I was slightly scared for as to why that someone would want me to come met him or her. Also at such a late time at night. I placed the phone down and turned around.

As I lay in bed, I heard a rustling outside my window, before the sound of metal scraping against the glass.


	11. Kyouya's Secret

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_"Then maybe you shouldn't have answered you're phone." Rai said in a scolding voice. As if he gave a care that, he smashed my phone. If I still had access to money, I would have already gone out and bought a new one, and an apartment to stay in instead of having to live in the same house as Rai. "Anyways, here's your half of the supper." He said passing me a plate and leaving._

_As soon as Rai left to watch some more television, the phone rang. I stood and grabbed it. "Moshi-Moshi."._

_"Haruhi I want you to meet me at this address next week at this very hour." The voice said before giving me the address "Be there, or else." Then the line went dead. I looked at the phone. Who was that? I was slightly scared for as to why that someone would want me to come met him or her. Also at such a late time at night. I placed the phone down and turned around._

_As I lay in bed, I heard a rustling outside my window, before the sound of metal scraping against the glass. _

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood up. The scratching got louder as I neared the window. I pulled the curtain open slowly. A set of eyes stared back at me. Squealing, I walked backwards tripping over the rug.

"Haruhi, let me in," the person whispered. I recognized the voice after a moment and stood up. I unlocked my windows and slid it open. He popped the screen off and jumped in, replacing the screen back on and closing the window. Turning around, he bowed slightly. "I was irrational today, and wanted to apologize to you in person," He explained however, I knew he had a different reason for being here. I decided to play along, sighing and looked up at him.

"Kyouya, was climbing in through my window the only way you could have done this?" I whispered furiously back. My hands went to my hips as I glared at him. "If Rai sees you in here, we are both dead," I raised my voice slightly, trying to make him get the point. If he kept this up, the following me, I'd really feel stalked, and I'm a paranoid person.

"Well, I couldn't get in through the door. Fujioka would have slammed the door in my face, and where would that leave us?" he smoothly replied, as if he had everything already figured out. The curtain closed completely, which caused me to raise my eyebrow. I don't know who could see us through the window. It was slick with the ice rain, making it almost impossible to see through.

"Take off your shirt," he said quietly, touching my shoulder.

"What?" I demanded, a bit on the loud side. I stepped back. He was starting to confuse me. First, he was yelling at me about cheating on Takashi. Now he wanted to be a pervert and see me without a shirt. I glared at him, ready to punch him.

"You idiot." Kyouya seethed, pushing me onto the bed. I was about to yell at him again, except there was a shortage of noise downstairs. Kyouya quickly hide. I held my breath; footsteps began thudding up the stairs. Moving quickly, I tucked my feet under the bed sheets and pulled the comforter up to my chin. Luckily, he came in just as I clamped my eyes closed. There was the sour smell of beer floating from him.

"Who're ya talking to?" His voice slurred at the words. His feet shuffled forward, slightly tripping but made it to the edge of my bed. "Get up," he demanded pulling my blankets off the bed and onto the floor. "I said get yer ass outta that bed," he growled using his fingers to pry open an eye. I opened them and slowly sat up. He was carrying a beer bottle and had a cigarette bud hanging from his mouth. I stood up, raising an eyebrow at him. My body was rigid; I didn't like the look in his eyes. They looked hungry, his tongue darted across his lips and his eyes wandered my body. I glared at him, which he didn't notice.

"Too bad Takahiro wants you unharmed," Rai whispered lightly touching my cheek. My eyes widened when I suddenly felt his hands push me to the bed and his lips on mine. I was disgusted instantly and slammed my knee up into his groin.

"Get out!" I screamed, pulling a blanket up to cover my body. He smirked and shook his head coming back again. I shrunk into the pillows.

"You're mine," he whispered in which I moved my hand over to my counter and grabbed it. "What are you doing?"

"I have him on speed dial," I said, pushing the first speed dial button. The dial tone sounded. He smirked.

"Who Takahiro?" he questioned laughing before touching my chin.

"_Moshi-Moshi, Morinozuka Residence, Takashi."_Takashi's deep voice said coming from the phone. Rai growled and grabbed the phone. He started yelling at me. _"Haruhi?"_the phone gave off rumbling sounds as Takashi talked to someone.

"Out," I commanded pointing towards the door, grabbing the phone as he tossed it back to me. Rai glared, but eventually back out of the room and shut the door. "Takashi," I whispered into the phone trying to calm him down as much as possible, "Don't come over, it's alright. Kyouya's here, I was just making a point to him." I smiled at Kyouya as he walked over and lightly touched my forehead. "N-no! We are not doing anything like that! Kyouya's too creepy," I whispered jokingly to Satoshi, who stole the phone. The phone call ended shortly afterwards. Kyouya raised his eyebrow, but ignored the comment.

Kyouya looked at me before touching my shoulder. Asking me if I was all right, in which I nodded. He sighed and pulled me towards him, hugging me. I was surprised at this, pulled his arms down, and looked at him. "Now, why the fuck do I have to strip?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"To make sure your shoulder is okay. After all, it may be infected. Do you have antibiotics?" he questioned. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. After a bit of searching, I opened a cabinet. I rustled around until I found the rubbing alcohol. I knew that Kyouya was studying to become a doctor. I was just wondering why he couldn't persuade me into going to the hospital. I pulled my shirt off, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out and sat crossed legs on my bed.

His hands touched my skin around the bandages. I had gotten some things for him, like tweezers, new bandages, and scissors. He began to peel the bandage off Akira's work. After a couple of minutes, I slightly turned my head. "So, how is everyone since I left?" I asked quietly, my voice barely a whisper. His hands paused before he sighed.

"Pretty much the same, only some are reverting back to how they were before you came to Ouran that first day. You rarely came back after that day. You did pay you're debt off from the club, and you didn't really like the school," he muttered, pushing his glasses up with his finger. He grabbed the rubbing alcohol from where it lay on my bed and applied some to a dark cloth. He placed it against my skin and started rubbing the dirt away. "The Morinozuka's are still feeling helpless against this; they are still fighting with the government to get you back. Everyone's been asking the same question. Why didn't you fight back against him? He said something to you and then just agreed with him," he tone was soft, and questioning. More as he was talking to his-self.

"I left because this is my family. I don't deserve to live with people so nice. I mean, you guys know what happened in my past." I said, pulling my knees to my chest. Kyouya's hands paused for a long period, long enough for me to see his smirk. "Also, he threatened to kill them if I didn't. I need to return some of that kindness they bestowed upon me."

"Family, or the ones you love?" he questioned, his tone still soft. "The Host Club is a family, and we're not all joined by blood. You are part of that family now whether you like it or not," he added starting to clean the wound. I was silent for the longest time, staring at the ground.

"I have some information that not even you could handle," he said, turning my head towards him. "The strong Haruhi would crumble at the information, and be nothing but the weak Haruhi that Takashi has always wanted to protect," he whispered into my ear. I turned my eyes to look at him. He knew something about my past, and he wasn't telling me. My eyes drifted to the other side. I knew of my past the best. I could remember it like it was yesterday.

_I sat at the small table, a blue pen in my hand, scribbling notes onto the paper. I was about to finish my homework when a pair of tickets landed on the table. "Haru~hi! Look what Daddy bought you! Plane tickets!" Ranka announced sitting down besides his brother, Rai. I glanced up at him. "Come on~" He pinched my cheek. "Smile! Daddy did something good for his daughter!"_

_I shook my head. "This won't help at all. Nothing you ever do is good for me." I spat out, making him flinch away. He sighed, pulling a hand through his hair._

"_Guess it can't be helped." he muttered pushing up from the table and walking over to the counter, he picked up the large knife and started chopping food. I stood up to help him, but froze when a sudden urge shook my body. I started to tremble, my eyes casted downwards as I stepped forward and twisted my father's arm so the blade was facing him. He opened his mouth. "Haru...hi." He muttered blood soon came out of his mouth as he collapsed on the floor._

Kyouya leant forward and waving a hand in front of my face. "Haruhi, you're all good, Morinozuka-san did a good job with the stitches," he muttered, pulling the clip board from his jacket and writing something down. His glasses just glared from the moonlight, making it impossible to see the reflection of what he was currently writing down.

I pulled my shirt back on and started cleaning up the supplies Kyouya used. "Kyouya, I'm stronger then you think...I can survive everything that Rai throws at me. I just don't know about Takahiro. He doesn't need to be evolved in bloodshed," I muttered looking up at him. "Please make sure that he doesn't get evolved. It's all I'm asking of you." I whispered, staring at him with pleading eyes. Pushing his glasses up in thought, he headed towards the window.

"If there is any merit into helping him I will. Also, Haruhi," he said, catching my attention on how he said my name. "You haven't always been strong, and might not be strong again in the future," he explained softly before opening the window. "Good-bye, for now Haruhi." He said slipping out and shutting the window. I waited until the almost inaudible sound of the limousine pulled away, carrying everything with it.

* * *

My eyes flickered open the next morning, my shoulder aching from pain. I wondered if Rai would have any painkillers. Actually, I didn't doubt that he did. He had enough scars and got enough hang over's that he'd need painkillers or he'd die from the pain. I shifted slightly, feeling the pull of my muscles before relaxing slightly.

Swinging my legs over the bed, I extended my arms above my head, let out a soft squeaky yawn, and placed my hands back to my sides. It was finally the weekend, the day that Rai said that he was going out for the whole day. That gave me time to do some shopping and clean the house. I hoped that since Rai didn't leave me any money, that I could get some from recycling the pop and beer bottles. I took a shower and got dressed before shuffling through the bathroom and kitchen until I came across a bottle of painkillers. I prayed that they weren't smuggled drugs before taking one.

When I was searching for the pills, I found a closet full of cleaning supplies, some empty some full of stuff. I knew that he either once did clean or he used those for the rooms. I pulled a white apron on and pulled the latex gloves on. If this place was as dirty as I thought it was. Then I really needed the gloves.

* * *

"B-but sir!" a woman wearing a suit said, looking at the young heir. "If we don't tell her soon! He might try it again!" the woman said, objecting to what the heir said before.

"The information would send her into a rage no one could control. I currently find no merit in doing this, unless you can come up with one. If he tries it again, we do not have to tell her, and he would be arrested. Instantly." The heir explained, rubbing his head with one hand, he had begun to get a headache with this woman. "Now send in Morinozuka-kun. I wish to explain some matters with him." With a flick off his hand to dismiss the woman, she quickly bowed and walked towards the door.

"Remember, Atsuko, if this information is leaked to her. You will be punished by my father." Kyouya said, smirking at the woman who nodded and quickly left.

* * *

"Last one, thank god," I muttered bending down to pick up the beer bottle. The house was still dirty, but looked less cluttered. I sighed and wiped away some sweat that was clinging to my forehead. This was a pain, but it had to be done. Who could live in this filth? I dismissed the thought as the doorbell rang. I wasn't supposed to answer the door, but what if it was Takahiro? I peeled the gloves off and walked over to the door.

I pulled the door open slightly and lo and behold, there he was. I blinked and smiled slightly. I would have cleaned the house quicker if I knew that he was coming over. It was slightly embarrassing for me to be living in a place covered with dust and dirt. "Takahiro-kun, I didn't realize you were, um, coming over." I muttered glancing behind him at the two boys on a motorcycle. Takahiro gave a large smile to me and shrugged.

"Why can't I come visit you? Is it not allowed?" he asked, leaning on the door and the smile turned into a grin.

"Well I'm cleaning, and didn't really expect a visitor," I replied, scrunching my eyebrows together and looking up at him.

"Ah. Well, I thought we could go on a little bike ride," he admitted, seeing the blue bags almost full with bottles. "Except it looks like you have a date with the recycling place," he teased again, receiving a whack on the shoulder. He entered the house after I opened the door for him. It would be rude if I made him stay out in the chilling rain.

Choosing to ignore his comment, I looked at my watch. I was 18, have my licence. I was just wondering if Rai had a truck or van, I could use to go to the recycling place. Takahiro was snooping around the bottom level of the house. He probably never has seen the entire full inside of the house. I sighed and unlocked the door to the garage. So...Rai had a sports car, a new one at that. I walked over and touched the door lightly peering inside. Rai was probably stupid enough to forget the keys inside the house, so I could just borrow it. I would clean it when I got back and dry it. Therefore, I wouldn't get in trouble for driving it.

I looked at my watch again and turned my head slightly. "Oi! Takahiro-kun! Can you start bringing some of the blue bags into the garage?" I yelled towards the door. Hoping he hadn't wondered upstairs or downstairs. I walked back inside and noticed I had forgotten to shut the door. The ground was becoming soaked with water droplets from the melting icicles. I used my toe to shut it before starting my search for some car keys. I noticed Takahiro picking up two bags and walking into the garage. I hadn't realized he was so strong.

"Hey Haruhi, come check this out!" Takahiro yelled, the voice emitting from the back room. I froze. If he was in the back of the house...then who was in the garage? I slowly turned my head and saw a tall man with dark hair placing the blue bags onto the ground. "Haruhi?" Takahiro asked breathing into my ear. Making me jump and slam my elbow into his stomach. He groaned lightly and thumped to the ground.

I quickly bent down, apologizing before pointing towards the garage. "There's someone in there," I whispered, frightened as the sound of wet shoes squished against the floor of the garage, coming closer to the garage door. Takahiro looked up, the pained expression void, his eyes hardened.

"Haruhi."


	12. Secret Meeting

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_"Hey Haruhi, come check this out!" Takahiro yelled, the voice emitting from the back room. I froze. If he was in the back of the house...then who was in the garage? I slowly turned my head and saw a tall man with dark hair placing the blue bags onto the ground. "Haruhi?" Takahiro asked breathing into my ear. Making me jump and slam my elbow into his stomach. He groaned lightly and thumped to the ground._

_I quickly bent down, apologizing before pointing towards the garage. "There's someone in there," I whispered, frightened as the sound of wet shoes squished against the floor of the garage, coming closer to the garage door. Takahiro looked up, the pained expression void, his eyes hardened._

_"Haruhi."_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

My eyes widened slightly before I stood up. I glared at Takashi. "What are you doing here? Do you realize what would happen if Rai caught you here?" I growled, forcing fake malice into my voice and placed my hands on my hips. He looked incredibly handsome. His black shaggy hair looked more wild than usual and had grown out a few inches, wetted down by the ice rain. Then again, it could be my imagination working.

"I came with Okamoto," he said, voice dull of all emotion, I knew he was just matching my tone. Only in his way of showing it. His hands slid into his pocket. I turned my head to look at Takahiro. "Please leave, before Rai gets back. He will kill Takashi and you if he sees him here," I whispered placing my hands on his chest. He nodded, sadness in his eyes, he kissed my forehead before turning around and walking out the door. I looked at Takashi as he retreated out the door after Takahiro.

"I'm sorry." I whispered shutting the door. I went back to my task and had restocked the fridge and felt the house was no longer a disgusting pigsty on the inside. After that, I got ready to meet with the person who phoned me last week.

I looked down at my watch; checking the time again. The air in the underground passage way was cold and had the thick smell of dust. I moved a hand through my hair and sat down on the almost ice cement. I wasn't really paying attention to anything. So, I didn't notice a man approaching; until he announced himself with a cough.

"Fujioka-san?" the man asked, seeming not sure of what to do. I glanced up at him, frightened slightly by how close he was. Kneeling down just two feet away. "I have been sent instead of the person who was going to meet with you," he explained straightening up. I followed his movement with my eyes before standing also.

"Why am I here anyways?" I muttered darkly to him, shoving my hands in my pocket and attempting to look threatening. That probably didn't work on the man, since he completely ignored my posture.

"I have some information about Fujioka Rai, Fujioka Ryouji and you," he explained pulling three thick manila folders out of his black jacket. On each of the folders where big red bold lettering spelling 'TOP SECRET' with a thick red border around it. He passed the one on the top to me. "This one encloses information about your father. Including his friends, family, relationships, occupation and everything and anything about his life," he explained allowing me time to flip through the pages. There where pictures of people he had ever met. Information about them and how Ranka knew them.

"What's so great about this? It's just everything I knew already about him. You said that there is stuff in here that I don't know!" I exclaimed flipping to the pages of family; pausing on the picture of my mother. There was a little bolded section below it:

Kotoko Fujioka:  
Occupation: Lawyer  
Relationships: Married; Ryouji Fujioka  
Dated: Rai Fujioka...

I blinked when did my mother date Rai? I thought my mom had been a serious woman and had finally started dating when Ryouji had convinced her to. My thoughts were broken when another one of the folders landed on my hands. Making me nearly drop the first one.

"This is Fujioka Rai's folder. Same thing," he said, but before I could open it; his large hand stopped me. "Only look at this one when Rai is asleep and you are alone. Do not let him find it at all," The man explained as if he had already met Rai. I raised my eyebrow, nodding and tucked the two files into my backpack pocket. "This is from my boss. If you do, these will be taken away within an hour of Rai discovering it," the man explained sternly. I knew that the first part about if Rai discovered the files. I would be dead.

"I swear I won't let him even see a glimpse of the folders. Or hear of it ever," I swore to him. Taking off my jacket and placed it in my backpack over the files. He then handed me over the last file. Mine.

"Read this file before you read the others. It unlocks all of the secrets of your past," he said in an almost ominous voice. He bowed before turning around and walking towards a black limousine. I pulled a gun from my pocket, a gun that I had found in Rai's house. He didn't do a very good job at hiding his illegal activities.

"Who do you work for?" I demanded, raising the gun towards him. I wanted to know who had been stalking my family. His hands slowly came up and someone from within the limo chuckled, before the person muttered.

"I am under strict orders not to tell you," he said turning his head towards me, a smirk gracing his lips. "You will find out soon enough. However," His voice got louder at this, bending his head slightly more before. Grasping the edge of the door and placing a foot inside of the limo. He bowed his head before he disappeared into the dark limo. The limo sped away. I took the folders out and quickly scanned through them. Making sure there weren't any wires, bombs, cameras. Or anything in them. When I got home, I was going to throw these clothes out. I didn't take kindly to stalkers.

I let out a sigh and swung the files and coat into my bag before the bag onto my shoulder. I started walking towards the outside. I had taking the bus here. I just didn't feel safe going on a bus however; I had been entrusted with getting these files and not letting Rai to see them. However, I knew that he had connections to everyone. Mostly. If they go missing, they would end up in Rai's disgusting hands. The only person I could think of calling was Takashi. Asking him to come take me back home to the warm family known as the Morinozukas. Of course, I had given that up for their safety...however; I didn't feel safe going back to Rai's house.

The closest phone was a payphone encased in a blue and clear box. I jogged over, feeling the files bang against my back. I shook the feeling I was being watched and swung the door of the payphone open and stepped in. There was no one around it. I prayed that I had enough money to make at least a two-minute phone call. I found an 8-yen piece and stuck it into the slot and placed the receiver next to my ear and pushed the metal buttons. The sound of the phone ringing made my heart beat a little faster. I was sure no one was going to answer, the Morinozukas where extremely fast at answering the phone. No matter what number they picked it up, to be polite. Just as I placed my hand on the disconnect switch, a female voice answered.

"Hello? Sakura-chan? It's Haruhi." I said into the phone hearing the fumbling as if she was caught off guard. The woman answered with as much kindness as if I had never left, that I was still their daughter.

"Dear, what a wonderful surprise! How have you been?" she asked her voice full of fondness.

"I've had worse. Excuse me if I sound rude, but I didn't call to catch up, I called to see if you can come pick me up," I asked, crossing my fingers and leaning against the glass, the bag dangling limply from my arm. She laughed before the sound of her muffling the phone before a faint calling to a servant.

"Haruhi, are you still there?" I responded with a grunt, "Good, I'm going to send a chauffeur to you, I just need to know where you are exactly." She let out an embarrassed laugh, as if she was embarrassed that she didn't know where her daughter was. I explained to her that I was near the underground highway. After a scolding, she said her goodbye and told me to wait in or near the phone booth for the car. It would be easy to pick out, either a limousine or an expensive car that I would never have even guessed about owning. Besides from that side of town to where I stood would take at least a half hour if the traffic was good, longer if it wasn't. There was only one way to spend the time, since I was itching to read the files. Opening the one-labelled Haruhi Fujioka, I started reading. It had information about my entire family from my great-great grandpa and grandma to my parents to me. We didn't have much family after that. The file told me about the schools, my grade average, everything. I knew I wasn't supposed to read this before I read the others, but curiosity got the better of me.

The back of my neck stood and felt prickles dance along my skin as I read. I skipped to the part where I had attacked Rai. The stalker was describing the scene as if he was observing it, so it must've been someone in the room at the time. It was not that slut, or Rai. They wouldn't have sent me these files if they knew that I could apparently find out more about myself. I paused and wondered, was the part where I killed my father in this file. If so, did that mean the person who sent this to me was using this as blackmail? I thought before flipping back to where it dated a year and three months previous. My eyes skimmed the page and found the words 'laudanum' and 'not guilty'. My eyes widened. Laudanum is a drug that works as a painkiller, much stronger than morphine. If given too much, the laudanum would work its way through the body and temporarily knock it out. Given a huge dosage could kill you. The amount placed in brackets was not nearly enough to kill someone. I skipped back a paragraph and began to read. It was like a detailed police report. First stating the crime scene, then it began to go back, saying that it was when my father and I were getting lunch. It says that I slipped out for a few minutes angered before going back in and screaming. There had been no proof to link it back to me.

Scoffing I skipped a few more lines and saw that in big bold letters it said, 'Actual Report'. I was broke off from reading when a sharp blaring cut through the cold air. "Haruhi-san," an old man I hadn't seen before stepped out and bowed deeply before indicating the door. "Morinozuka-sama explained that I should pick up the brunette girl by the telephone booth," he said as if confirming to himself that the girl that Sakura was describing was me. I shifted to my feet and carefully placed the folders into the backpack. After a small bow, I thanked him before climbing it. I was finally going back to the Morinozuka residence; the exact place that I would soon find out would help me uncover the truth.


	13. Confirming the Worst

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_The back of my neck stood and felt prickles dance along my skin as I read. I skipped to the part where I had attacked Rai. The stalker was describing the scene as if he was observing it, so it must've been someone in the room at the time. It was not that slut, or Rai. They wouldn't have sent me these files if they knew that I could apparently find out more about myself. I paused and wondered, was the part where I killed my father in this file. If so, did that mean the person who sent this to me was using this as blackmail? I thought before flipping back to where it dated a year and three months previous. My eyes skimmed the page and found the words 'laudanum' and 'not guilty'. My eyes widened. Laudanum is a drug that works as a painkiller, much stronger than morphine. If given too much, the laudanum would work its way through the body and temporarily knock it out. Given a huge dosage could kill you. The amount placed in brackets was not nearly enough to kill someone. I skipped back a paragraph and began to read. It was like a detailed police report. First stating the crime scene, then it began to go back, saying that it was when my father and I were getting lunch. It says that I slipped out for a few minutes angered before going back in and screaming. There had been no proof to link it back to me._

_Scoffing I skipped a few more lines and saw that in big bold letters it said,__ 'Actual Report'__. I was broke off from reading when a sharp blaring cut through the cold air. "Haruhi-san," an old man I hadn't seen before stepped out and bowed deeply before indicating the door. "Morinozuka-sama explained that I should pick up the brunette girl by the telephone booth," he said as if confirming to himself that the girl that Sakura was describing was me. I shifted to my feet and carefully placed the folders into the backpack. After a small bow, I thanked him before climbing it. I was finally going back to the Morinozuka residence; the exact place that I would soon find out would help me uncover the truth. _

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I chewed lightly on my lip as the car drove towards the end of the driveway. A million and one things ran through my mind. What would happen if Rai figured out I was here and we weren't prepared? I mean, they were Kendo champions, but I was still afraid. A gun could move faster than muscles could. They were known for reacting immediately to things, but if someone was in fatal danger, they would think things through.

"Haruhi-san? We've arrived," the chauffer announced easing the limousine to a halt in front of the cement steps. I took a deep breath before unbuckling my seat belt and pulling my bag closer. Another breath, tightening my grip on the bag again. Pushing open the car door open, I glanced at the front doors. I stepped out and watched the same door I was watching open. Sakura stepped out and held her hands together, smiling at me.

"Welcome home Haruhi. I have tea ready; I could sense you wanted to tell me something. Mothers intuition you know," Sakura said smiling before holding her hand out to me, I smiled slightly and nodded. I wanted to discuss it with everyone after I got Sakura's help. I couldn't risk making it sound to over exaggerated if these files were nothing. I just needed someone's help with processing all these to make sense. I couldn't get Takashi's help since…well I could trust him. I just couldn't…I just couldn't. End of story.

I placed my hand in Sakura's hand and followed her into the tearoom. I yanked off my shoes before entering and sitting down across from her. After pouring tea for the both of us, I chewed on my lip again. She sipped lightly on her tea before glancing down at my bag. "Haruhi, why did you come here? Not that I don't love that you did. I'm just…curious as to why you would change your mind so suddenly. Twice." Sakura asked placing the cup back onto the table.

"I got these…files…on my family. I need your help going through them. I-If you don't mind." I muttered softly into the rim of the cup. Sakura stared at me for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Haruhi, I consider you my daughter, if you need help I'll be glad to give it. Now let's see these files, darling," Sakura said waving her arm telling me to continue. I nodded, thanking her before pulling the three thick manila folders out and placing them gently on the table. I began to explain to her about the folders and how I obtained them. She stared at the three folders with confusion and listened to me speak. "Haruhi, that was dangerous. Though, if it helps you figure out your past. I'm happy you did. Now. Why did you want me to help?" she asked sliding my folder towards herself.

"These folders are too large for me to get through as fast as I want too." I whispered softly and opened Rai's folder and sipped on the tea lightly. "Could you read through the files with me? I don't want to get Takashi or Mitsukuni-kun to help since...well if these folders don't show me anything. They'll think I'm overreacting then me asking them to help would not help me at all." Sakura looked at me strangely.

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, after all they are your friends;" she explained before nodding, I took that as a yes she would agree to help me. "So, which file would you like me to help you with first?" Sakura said warmly sipping on the tea. "Though, I think we should move on to the study first. That why we will be left alone," Sakura said standing up and gathering the files onto one pile. I stood up along with her and placed the files back into my bag in case someone spotted us. We proceeded down the halls. I kept my head down.

Familiar footsteps walked down the hallway, Sakura looked up before glancing at a door. "Haruhi, could you step in here for a moment?" She asked softly opening the door. I looked at the empty room before stepping in when a familiar cough was heard. The door closed a second later and I held my breath and pressed myself flat against the wall beside the door. "Good evening son."

"Mother. Is it true? Haruhi's in the mansion?" A familiar deep tone droned as the footsteps grew closer.

"Takashi…If Haruhi was here. You'd be the first to know, now go see your father. He wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you if you still have doubts." Sakura's warm voice, followed by footsteps as Takashi walked towards the door. "Takashi, you're father wants to see you." He grunted and the footsteps eased.

"I need to grab something from my room." He hummed before opening the door. I pressed flatter against the wall. The door swung open and slowed to a stop a few inches from my toes. I heard two sets of footsteps as Sakura walked into the room as well. "Mother?" Takashi asked. I heard a few more rustles before the door was pushed lightly against my toes.

"Takashi. When I say you're father wants to see you. You go. Now go," she said firmly there was a moment of silence before Takashi hesitantly walked out the door and Sakura followed him. Closing the door behind her. I stayed still for a moment before stepping away from the wall and looking around. It was indeed Takashi's room. I walked around before hearing the door open. Sakura made a motion for me to follow her. We made our way quickly down the hall and entered the study.

As soon as we sat down, we divided and started reading. I was working on my folder; she was reading my uncles folder. It had been three hours after we started. I had just gotten to the part where my father had been murdered. When Sakura pulled away roughly from the page, she had been bent over a minute ago. I looked up at her and brought my eyebrows together. Shaking her head, she bent back over it and seemed to re-read the section over again, before waving me over. "Haruhi. I think you should read this. It's from you're uncles folder," I stood up and walked around the table and pulled the sheet towards me.

_Fujioka Rai and Katayama Kotoko dated from 1987-1991. During which time she studied to become a lawyer and ended up a newbie lawyer at a big firm that handled clients like the Suou family, Hitachiin family, Ootori family, Haninozuka family, as well as the Morinozuka family. Fujioka Rai went on a short business trip and during the time Fujioka Ryouji, the younger brother of seven years ended up wooing Katayama Kotoko. Katayama broke it off with Fujioka Rai when he got back and ended up getting married to Ryouji within the next few months. Fujioka Rai was not seen at the wedding as he was extremely jealous of the marriage and..._

The study door opened, causing me to turn and looking at the door. Takashi stared at me, which I returned the stare. After a moment, his eyes shifted down towards his mother before stepping forward into the study and closing the door. He crossed his arms. I turned back towards the table, moving back to my seat and sitting down. Takashi stepped closer to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Mother…you said that she wasn't here," Takashi said, his eyes sliding over towards his mother. The look was accusing, but his mask was up. "Also, father said that he didn't need to see me. You were lying to me," he stated…well, the obvious. His mother nodded before crossing her arms softly.

"Takashi, Haruhi does not need her presence alerted. So, unless you want to be risking her safety. You will sit down and wait until Haruhi has gathered everything she needs," Sakura said firmly, pointing towards an Easy Boy chair. Takashi gave her a confused look before sitting down. Okay, so she was over exaggerating a bit on this. Though if Rai found out, then this would be risking my safety a bit. Not to the point of killing though…would it?

"I can't believe it took you three hours to figure that out," I commented teasingly, as I pulled Rai's folder over towards me and continued to read. My finger trailed along the page until I reached the section I was reading before Takashi burst into the room. My eyes widened as I continued to read. Then I leant back in my chair and stared blankly at the books. "This can't be possible," I said running a hand through my hair before leaning forward again and grabbing my father's file and placing it on top of the papers. I moved the history section out of the way and picked up the relationship file. I put my finger on my grandfather's name before trailing down to where it said "Rai and Ryouji Fujioka."

My finger trailed sideways beside Ryouji and found 'Katayama Kotoko'. Though, it the family tree stopped there. I pulled my finger away and stared at the family tree. "No…" I muttered before looking over at Rai's name and saw Katayama Kotoko beside his name two. Though below it, stated clearly it was my name. I grabbed my folder and pulled my mother's hospital history report out of it. I went to the back of the report and trailed my fingers down the selection of things that happened around 17-18 years ago.

Katayama Kotoko  
Raped and Beaten June 1-6 1991  
No charges pressed.

I stared at the page; my mother…would have pressed charges. She is…was after all a lawyer. It wasn't like her…she must've pressed charges at one point of her life. I mean. Honestly. It was in a report that she was raped and beaten. That must mean she told somebody. I pushed the hospital reports and family tree out of the way and flipped to the part where Ryouji knew Kotoko was pregnant. I felt a hand on my back. "Haruhi?" Takashi asked leaning down so he was staring at the files that were on the desk. I bit my lip lightly and pointed at the part I had just read. I looked at him and watched his eyes move side to side as he read the paragraph.

"My mother knew that Rai was angry at her for dumping him for his brother. She did it because of Rai's history. He was a gambler and a heavy drinker. Though she secretly still loved him when dating Ryouji, after a while Kotoko ran off with Rai. When she came back, she was pregnant with me and reported to the hospital that she was raped and beaten. In case, anyone was looking up something like this. Though...when I was given birth," I flipped a few more pages and pointed at another paragraph his eyes scanned it quickly. His mask up. "I couldn't be distinguished between Rai and Ryouji because they looked so much alike as children and looked so much alike even as adults. Until Ryouji became Ranka." I explained before leaning against the back of the chair and looking up at Sakura who was staring at me.

"So, that means. Your father…tried to kill you in our house the other day…" Sakura said slowly before standing up and walking around the table and placed her arms around my neck and hugged me gently. "Haruhi…" she started. I pulled away and stood up.

"My father is still Ranka." I stated firmly before sighing and apologizing for being rude. "I'm just a little shocked, Sakura-san. I-I just…" I rubbed my head gently and sat back down.

"I know, dear," She whispered running her fingers gently through my hair before placing her hand on Takashi's arm. "Takashi and I'll go and leave you for a moment. I have to discuss something with him anyways," Sakura said before bowing softly and giving me another soft hug and turning and walking out the door. Takashi looked down from me to his mother before kissing my temple.

"It'll be alright," he whispered touching my cheek before turning and following his mother. The door clicked shut, signalling their absence.

I reached down and picked up my bag from the floor and pulled out a file that said real version across the front. I walked around the table and sat down where Sakura was sitting. Facing towards the door, in case someone came in while I was reading. That way I could hide it before they could read it. I wanted to be the first to read the entire thing.

I skipped the first few paragraphs, since I had already read it before the limo driver had interrupted me. I leaned back and put my feet on the table. Ready to read the file. My eyes skimmed across the paper quickly. Already being there for the first part, I knew what had happen.

_"So kiddo. What's your dad up to today?" Rai asked me, leaning on the table and sipping from his beer can. I shrugged, not caring._

_"Don't call me kiddo," I stated firmly before watching Ryouji step into the room and place plane tickets onto the table and sit beside his brother. "What are those for?" I asked him, using my pencil to turn the ticket so it was facing me._

_"Those are for you my daughter! I bought you and a friend tickets to Hawaii!" Ranka announced proudly smiling at me and putting his chin into his hands. I stared at him before picking up the tickets, checking to see if they were real. "It's so you'll forgive me for being such a jerk," he said I glanced up at him. Was he for real? Around seven years of being blamed for my mother's death, and every other little thing, and he just expects me to drop it?_

_"Wow..." I mumbled stretching. "I'm still mad at you though." I pushed away the plane tickets._

_"It's not my fault!" my father complained. I glared at him before tossing the tickets at Rai. Ranka grabbed them and shoved them in his pocket. "Fine. If you're not going to accept them, then I'm going to go with a friend." He said standing up and walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and continued on my homework._

_"Your dad's really…something," Rai said smirking before looking down at my homework I shrugged. I absolutely hated Rai. Refusing to talk to him, unless he calls me a nickname I don't like. "Are you thirsty?" he asked before taking my cup of tea and filling it up with tea._

That's the end of what was true apparently. I continued to read. My eyebrows pulled together as I continued to read. "This person knew all along what happened…" I whispered and dropped the file onto the table and stared at the roof. "Not once did they step forward and explain this to the police." I whispered before slamming my fist onto the table. "Fucking hell!" I shouted causing Takashi to come back into the room.

"Haruhi?" he asked walking over and touching my forehead. "What's wrong?" He questioned looking down at the papers, probably confused to which one I was just reading.

"I think I can answer that."


	14. Plotting

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

"Your dad's really…something," Rai said smirking before looking down at my homework I shrugged. I absolutely hated Rai. Refusing to talk to him, unless he calls me a nickname I don't like. "Are you thirsty?" he asked before taking my cup of tea and filling it up with tea.

_That's the end of what was true apparently. I continued to read. My eyebrows pulled together as I continued to read. "This person knew all along what happened…" I whispered and dropped the file onto the table and stared at the roof. "Not once did they step forward and explain this to the police." I whispered before slamming my fist onto the table. "Fucking hell!" I shouted causing Takashi to come back into the room._

_"Haruhi?" he asked walking over and touching my forehead. "What's wrong?" He questioned looking down at the papers, probably confused to which one I was just reading._

_"I think I can answer that."_

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I looked up; Kyouya was standing in the doorway. His eyes were being hidden behind the glare of his glasses as he walked over and sat down in front of me. I placed my arms over the papers, knowing that he probably already knew about these and what was in them.

"If you hadn't have guessed already, Haruhi, these papers were delivered by someone serving under the Ootori family," he explained lifting his head so that the glare no longer covered his eyes, "When I was talking to my father. I learned that he had kept files about this case, he was interested in it. Why, is the only question I could not answer?"

"If you knew about these files why didn't you tell me, Kyouya? If you had given me this information back when we first met, I wouldn't have gone with Rai. All this would not have happened, I would've presented this information to the judge and have Rai arrested for the murder of my…father! My friends wouldn't think I'm a murderer!"

"I did not have this information until after you left with Rai, Haruhi. I had to go through with it and check resources and add to these before I could give them to you. The way my father had gotten them written up was sloppy in a way that the information would probably have been little help," I looked down at the neat layout of the files before flipping the page and looking at the next one. If Rai had killed Ryouji. Then would he attempt to kill me? After all, I love Ryouji as a father and I doubt that if Rai figured out that I knew he was my biological father, and still hated him like I do. He wouldn't give up.

I felt Takashi place his hand on mine and rub his thumb over mine, in comforting way. I glanced up at Kyouya and then at the papers. "How can I stop this without going to the police?" Takashi's fingers tightened on mine. Telling me he was uncomfortable with the decision I was about to make. Kyouya cleared his throat before pouring himself a cup of tea and sipping on it before answering.

"We'd have to make a plan to kill Rai and his minions so that nothing can spray back in your face. We'd have to clean up this entire ordeal which I can do simply,"

"For a fee?"

"Haruhi, you are a Morinozuka and you will always be a part of their family. If I made you pay for my services they will just pay before I even start planning to have the clean up."

I looked over at Takashi then smiled sadly. He shook his head and placed his forehead against mine. "I'm not losing you again, Haruhi," he whispered and let his mask slip from his face; I kissed him softly before pulling away and looking at Kyouya.

"I'm killing Rai sooner or later. We have to do it before he figures out that I know too much about the past. I was thinking that if I could get him in an enclosed space for long enough. I could wear him down and then knock him out before dealing the final blow," I explained to Kyouya he nodded and looked down at the folders.

"I will need a map of the Morinozuka grounds, the layout of the house and any underground passage ways as well as a terrain map of the grounds," Kyouya explained looking over at Takashi. He shook his head before crossing his arms.

"Look Takashi, if I don't try to kill Rai, then nothing will happen to him and he could kill me. If we don't kill him first…then…" I trailed off not wanting to think what could happen if Rai decided... if he decided, he didn't need me anymore. Or that the Morinozuka's were too much of a hindrance.

Before he could intervene; I stood up and walked over to the doors and slid it open, seeing Sakura nowhere in sight. Sneaking towards the security rooms without being caught was easy enough. The Morinozukas only had security implements on the outside of their house. Along with alarms, the inside had nothing to keep it secure. I slid along the walls and ducked into empty rooms before opening the hatch that led to the security rooms.

I slipped down the stairs silently and peered around the corner to see two men by the computers staring intensely at the screens while talking about the girls they have been within the last couple of months. I stuck my tongue out in disgust before smoothly jumping over the railing and creeping towards the back computers and logging in. Trailing the mouse over the documents, I clicked on the house blue prints for each floor including the ceiling and opened an email before making them attachments.

"Want more coffee bud?" one of the men asked, the creak of the chair and the sound of a glass cup being picked off the table echoed throughout the room. I quickly hit the monitor button and the screen went blank before tiptoeing over and hiding behind a desk and putting my hand over my mouth.

"Sure, black please. Anything else and I'll probably fall asleep. It's tough keeping a lookout for stupid criminals if I got sugar in me," the other one said causing them both to laugh. The sound of liquid being poured filled the silence before another laugh from the first one.

"Like that Fujioka and Kurosawa? I'd kick their asses, especially that bitch that left with Rai. Talk about using the Morinozuka's for personal gain," he said and the squeak of the chair was covered by their laughs. I frowned before peering over and seeing them staring at the screens again.

I flipped them off before going back to my computer and saw that the blue prints where completely attached to the email before going on Google Maps and using the Terrain tool before typing in the address and using the CTRL + ALT + PRNT SCRN before pasting the image into the email.

I typed in underground passageways in the 'search' bar and looked through the files. Then the screen flashed a warning sign, telling me that my time was almost up. Someone had entered the area and wasn't authorized. I typed in Kyouya's email before logging off and sneaking quickly back up the stairs and ran back to the tearoom.

Takashi stood up when I entered and nodded. Something was up, and it wasn't good. I sat down in front of Kyouya and waited for him to pull up the email on his iPad. He looked at the satellites image of the grounds.

"If we set up a sniper here," I said pointing at the corner of the roof and then pointed at the maze, "I could fight Rai in here, since it would be too confined for him to do much. If the sniper sees anything that is going wrong, he will be instructed by you to shoot at Rai. I will exit through this exit and give the sniper the signal so he can send you the information about the kill so you can quickly and easily get rid of the evidence,"

Kyouya rubbed his chin and looked at the image before pulling open the blue prints and looking up at me. "Mori-senpai and I will be situated here," he said tapping the second floor window that was high enough to see where the action should take place, "so we will be able to come to your rescue immediately and safely, if you need it. I will be in charge of making sure he does not race off to save you too early since this would endanger you."

I nodded before standing up and looking over at Takashi, "I'm doing this Takashi…it's for my own good, and more importantly yours. This will work out smoothly without a hitch, I promise," I said sounding confident, while inside I was complete chaos. I didn't know how it was going to end, how it was going to play out, anything. All I knew was that I was putting my life in danger.

Kyouya stood up and nodded, "I am off to make some phone calls and makes sure this thing plays out perfectly," he said then ducked into the hallway and into another room. Takashi waited until the door was slid shut before walking towards me in two strides and dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I won't let you," he declared, his grip tightened. I ran my fingers through his hair before hugging his head.

"In this outcome, I will kill Rai. If he kills me first though, I want you to kill that bitch," I said then dropped to my knees and buried my head into his shoulder, "and know that I love you Morinozuka Takashi," I whispered clutching to his shirt and feeling his arms tighten around me. I heard the door being opened and Kyouya saying goodbye to someone before the click of a cell phone

"It's ready Haruhi, all we need is Rai," he said obviously oblivious to the moment. I pulled away from Takashi and put on my mask. I frowned, not wanting to put them in danger. I let out a sigh.

"It's a game of sitting ducks then," I crossed my arms, "I won't go back, and I don't have a cell phone so he'll call Takahiro, and then come here if I'm not with Takahiro."

"Excellent," Kyouya said with a tint of sarcasm, He sat down on a chair and reclined slightly, taking his iPad and flicking through some things. "I'll give you updates about him as I get them."

I nodded my thanks before turning towards Takashi. I grabbed one of his hands before leading him out of the room. If this was my last day on this Earth, I wanted to spend it mostly alone with him. We walked hand in hand until we reached his room. I sat down on the bed; he walked over and lowered onto his knees in front of me. He kissed my forehead lightly before squeezing my shoulders. I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eye in pure bliss. He rubbed my shoulder before using his hand to angle my face up before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him lower me down to the bed.

I stared up at him and then closed my eyes and let out shuddering sigh. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "Don't be scared, if you don't want to do this, I can get Kyouya to take him out the moment he steps onto the grounds," he murmured and brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"I want to do this, Takashi, I have to," I kissed him gently, and our lips moved in harmony. Soft and sad. My hands ran over the slight stubble on his jaw, down his neck and arm. Feeling his muscles and trying to remember it all. He kissed me hungrily and ran his hands up my sides and back until one buried into my hair. We pulled away and he buried his head into my shoulder and held me tightly.

I should tell Sakura and Akira what was about to happen. They deserved to know, or maybe Kyouya was taking care of that? There were many things that could happen, and I knew none. After a while, I pulled away from Takashi, kissing his forehead. "I need a moment," I whispered before leaving the room, I walked slowly back down the hallway and into the foyer. Kyouya was talking to a man who was nodding and standing with a straight back. Kyouya stopped me and said that this was the sniper. I nodded before excusing myself and slipping into the tearoom. I positioned myself quickly in front of the papers and found a blank one at the back of one of the papers and began to write.

I was writing my Will. Rai wouldn't be a dumbass. The moment I raced into the maze he would look around and figure out that it was a fight to the death. I had to make him angry. This meant that I was giving him the advantage of pure rage. While I had the advantage of being able to focus. He'd be in a mad rage, and that meant he was going to make decisions before he thought them through.

I gave everything I bought to Takashi, well, all the things I found precious to me. I also gave him possession of most of my money. I didn't care if I wasn't old enough to write the will myself, it would've been better if I got a lawyer to write it. I gave all my old stuffed animals to Mitsukuni. I didn't have much that wasn't already the Morinozuka's so I couldn't exactly give stuff away.

I then signed it and folded it in half. I then went to the door, bringing the paper with me and went to my room. Satoshi passed me and paused before turning around and walking to his brother's room. I closed and locked my door before raiding my school bag for papers. Then I set to writing letters to everyone. Explaining everything.

Once I was done, and my wrist was hurting I shoved them into an envelope and placing it in my closet. No one would be in there until after this fight. If I was the one who lived. I would hide this even better so no one would find it until I really died.

I knew that it was all or nothing tonight. I wanted to be ready.

After changing into something, more appropriate. Sweats, a tank top and a sweater, and steel-toed boots. I slid a pocketknife into the sweater pocket and tucked the gun I had 'borrowed' into the back of my sweats after making sure the safety was on. Now I was ready.

Mostly.


	15. Surprises

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_I gave everything I bought to Takashi, well, all the things I found precious to me. I also gave him possession of most of my money. I didn't care if I wasn't old enough to write the will myself, it would've been better if I got a lawyer to write it. I gave all my old stuffed animals to Mitsukuni. I didn't have much that wasn't already the Morinozuka's so I couldn't exactly give stuff away._

_I then signed it and folded it in half. I then went to the door, bringing the paper with me and went to my room. Satoshi passed me and paused before turning around and walking to his brother's room. I closed and locked my door before raiding my school bag for papers. Then I set to writing letters to everyone. Explaining everything._

_Once I was done, and my wrist was hurting I shoved them into an envelope and placing it in my closet. No one would be in there until after this fight. If I was the one who lived. I would hide this even better so no one would find it until I really died._

_I knew that it was all or nothing tonight. I wanted to be ready._

_After changing into something, more appropriate. Sweats, a tank top and a sweater, and steel-toed boots. I slid a pocketknife into the sweater pocket and tucked the gun I had 'borrowed' into the back of my sweats after making sure the safety was on. Now I was ready._

_Mostly._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I slowly went back to Takashi's room where Satoshi was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head buried into his hands. When I opened the door, he looked up and darted over to me. He gripped my arms and stared down at me with confused and angry eyes. "I'm not going to let you do this!"

"Satoshi," Takashi murmured, standing up and placing a hand on his brother's hand.

"You are alright with this? How?" Satoshi turned on Takashi now, "She's your girlfriend and my big sister! Why the fuck would you, let her go into the maze with that mad man! He stabbed her in the shoulder, if you don't remember! I don't care what you say I'm not letting you do this!" Satoshi growled before turning around and opening the door.

"What are you going to do?" Takashi asked crossing his arms as Satoshi took a step forwards.

"I'm telling Mom and Dad. They'll stop this," Satoshi said with a stern look and then started forwards again. I grabbed his shoulder, and kicked his feet out from beneath him. He flipped around and I placed my foot against his chest quickly. Daring him to flip me of.

"Satoshi, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. The hard way is me knocking you out, the easy way is to keep Sakura and Akira busy while this is happening," I said softly, trying not to attract attention to this area of the house.

Satoshi glared up at me before sitting up, I let my foot drop. He then stood up and looked at Takashi before shoving his hands into his pockets. "If you die, I'll never forgive you, Takashi or myself," he grumbled looking at the ground. I placed my hand on his cheek before hugging him tightly then turned towards Takashi.

"Make sure they don't come out of the house," I whispered before staring down the hallway.

Takashi slipped past Satoshi and the three of us met up with Kyouya in the main room.

"Is he here?" I murmured after hurrying down the stairs. He shook his head and looked back out the window.

"Hani-sempai..." he said and glanced back at us. My heart clenched and I quickly balled my hands up and shoved them into the pockets of my sweater to keep from punching something.

"Why?" I demanded walking up to the window to see Mitsukuni and his brother walking up the path. "I don't want him near here, what if the plan doesn't go right and the same thing as before happens?" I asked, my teeth coming down on my teeth and I furrowed my brows.

"Didn't you know they were coming?" Satoshi asked, when I wheeled towards him he furrowed his brow and looked over at Takashi. "You didn't tell her?"

"Fuck!" I hissed and then threw the door open as they approached it.

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni called in surprise; I waved with my teeth clenched.

"Mitsukuni, it's not a good time right now," Takashi said stepping through the door, shielding me from view.

"Why?" I could hear his tone turn sour and suspicious towards that. I chewed on my lip before whispering an excuse.

"It's difficult to explain...Mother and Father are in the tea room, they are having a small argument over something. You should come back later, sorry to inconvenience you," he murmured and stepped back, to shut the door.

"Takashi. Don't lie to me," Mitsukuni said, advancing up to the door and pushing his way through. "What is going on?"

"Hani-sempai, so nice to see you," Kyouya said still looking out the window, completely disinterested in the conversation.

"What are you guys doing?" he demanded this time, and I could see Takashi starting to crack.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out before looking away cursing my brain. Everyone stared at me in surprise; Takashi threw up his mask and just continued to stare. "That's what they are fighting about, Akira thinks I should abort and Sakura thinks I should keep it."

Mitsukuni stared at me before looking over at Takashi. "With Takashi?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes," I said before looking over at Kyouya and walking over to him and leaning to look out the window. "He here?" I whispered.

"He's here," Kyouya confirmed before pointing his thumb towards the stairs. "We'll be there in an instant if you need us. Remember this. Do not do anything reckless."

"I promise," I whispered back and then turned back to the others. After giving Takashi a look, he nodded. He stepped towards me and gave me a longing kiss.

"Let's go upstairs," he said to his cousin before guiding him up the stairs by picking him up. Satoshi and Yasuchika followed talking softly. Kyouya placed his hand on my shoulder before pulling me forwards and giving me a quick hug before pulling away and adjusting his glasses.

"Just in case," he murmured before turning and walking up after the others.

Taking a deep breath, I exited the house and walked straight down the path towards where Rai was storming towards me. He cursed. "I knew you ran back here, didn't you hear my warning?"

"Hello, murderer," I called out to him, slowing to a stop.

This made him falter half a step before he continued to walk. "What are you talking about?" he called out harshly.

"You fucking know what I'm talking about," I hissed before stopping abruptly and glaring towards him. My heart thumped against my chest as if trying to jump out of it. Adrenaline spread through my body. There was no time to be afraid. He stopped after gaining a few more feet.

"You are coming back home before you force my hand," he hissed and shoved his hand towards the gates.

"The guards will be out in a few minutes if they see two unauthorized people on the grounds," I lied; Kyouya had dealt with that as well. Disabling the guards momentarily, replacing them with his own guards.

"What do you mean two, doesn't the Morinozuka's want you?" he sneered with a smug look.

"They aren't home at the moment, I checked," I said before drifting towards the maze subtly. He followed probably thinking I was trying to get him off guard.

"Oh, so you lied to me when you said that Morinozuka said hi?" he said with a smirk, he thought he had an upper hand. He thought the Morinozuka's weren't home and I knew he wasn't going to check.

"Of course, how else could I have lured you here?" I said once we had entered the maze. He froze and glanced around. How stupid of him not to notice that we entered the maze.

"What are you going to do? I was the one who killed your father," he said with a laugh and a smirk, "you should have been my daughter, you know that? Kotoko was my girlfriend then my son of a bitch brother wooed her, and since our relationship was a secret she broke it off with me and started to date him," he growled and started to walk towards me.

"Even if I was your daughter, I doubt I would've liked you," I taunted with a smirk before darting down a separate branch of the maze and quickly wedging myself into a hedge and keeping it still.

"You would've liked me better than you father, at least I wouldn't have blamed you for her death. I know exactly what happened, and I knew it wasn't your fault," he called as he walked past. I kept still until he moved continued deeper into the maze. I slipped out and followed him.

"I would've given you a husband, one that is in the car right now, worried sick about you," he shouted throughout the maze. I faltered, Takahiro was here? I hissed and took a step back. Wondering if I should slip into the house and tell them to keep him out of the way.

I paused again, I thought Takahiro and Takashi knew each other...what was going on. He was lying to me wasn't he?

I continued to follow Rai just as he turned down another branch of maze. He continued to call out things that would have probably pissed me off if I wasn't already pissed off. Then he stopped and twisted around sharply. I lunged but felt arms wrap around me and held me still. I struggled before smelling the vanilla and earthy smell and froze.

"You bastard. Takashi trusted you," I whispered and struggled harder against Takahiro.

"Can't help but say that Rai has been my friend longer and he pays better, plus if I do this then I get to marry you," he said and I felt his shoulders shrug. I hissed and stopped struggling as Rai advanced.

"Good thing that the Morinozuka's aren't home isn't it?" he said with a laugh and my mouth opened slightly. He knew something was up. Which was confirmed when he brought his cell phone up and pushed a button, I could hear the phone ringing two times before he hung up and snapped. Takahiro lifted me and dragged me back out of the maze to the main area.

I stared in horror as I saw everyone in the Morinozuka household as well as Mitsukuni and Yasuchika forced onto their knees, hands tied behind their back and guns to their head. The people stood close enough that they could ensure a solid hit, but far enough that they couldn't be hurt.

"You bastard!" I shouted at Rai. He smirked and rose his hand, I clamped my eyes shut.

"I should kill you, but instead maybe I should kill the people you love, that way you'll only have me and Takahiro in your life," Rai said with a smile before dropping his hand.

"We aren't the only people who will protect her!" Kyouya snapped angrily glaring over at Rai, "she has two other families that have been instructed to take care of her if anything happens to us! You'll never ever get her!"

I struggled against Takahiro as Rai rose his hand, there was a bang and Kyouya slumped to the ground. I felt myself scream and slammed my foot against Takahiro's shin. This one must've hurt because he loosened his grip enough that I struggled out of it, turned around and delivered a solid kick to his chest. There was a cracking noise as he fell backwards.

I then slumped beside Kyouya, who was bleeding profusely from the shoulder. "Damn you, Rai!" I hissed at him before taking off my sweater and pressing it against the bleeding spot.

"You missed!" Rai said, completely ignoring me. There was another bang and the person who shot Kyouya fell down, his left eye bleeding profusely.

Kyouya was out cold, but his heartbeat was still strong. The gun surprised his body and knocked him out. I stood up and glared at Rai.

"This stops here!" I hissed at him and cracked my knuckles, "or are you too afraid to take a girl on!" I shouted at him and cocked an eyebrow taunting him again. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the side before rolling his shoulders.

"First, let's take a trip down memory lane!" Rai said with a wide grin before he turned towards the door and held up a hand. "Why would you be saving the life of your boyfriend when he cheated on you with a girl? Why would you be saving the life of a family who only fostered you so you could become a lawyer like Kotoko and defend them?" he said with a smirk. My eyes narrowed. He knew nothing. Before I could say anything, the devil walked out.

By that, I mean Kotoko.


	16. Termination

**ღ****Last time on Picking up the Pieces****ღ**

_"You missed!" Rai said, completely ignoring me. There was another bang and the person who shot Kyouya fell down, his left eye bleeding profusely._

_Kyouya was out cold, but his heartbeat was still strong. The gun surprised his body and knocked him out. I stood up and glared at Rai._

_"This stops here!" I hissed at him and cracked my knuckles, "or are you too afraid to take a girl on!" I shouted at him and cocked an eyebrow taunting him again. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the side before rolling his shoulders._

_"First, let's take a trip down memory lane!" Rai said with a wide grin before he turned towards the door and held up a hand. "Why would you be saving the life of your boyfriend when he cheated on you with a girl? Why would you be saving the life of a family who only fostered you so you could become a lawyer like Kotoko and defend them?" he said with a smirk. My eyes narrowed. He knew nothing. Before I could say anything, the devil walked out._

_By that, I mean Kotoko._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

She walked down the steps and over towards Rai, she flashed a smile towards Takashi who the entire time was keeping a poker face on. I slid on my own poker face and stared at Rai instead of the manipulative bitch.

"She seduced Takashi on your orders, and he dated her..." I couldn't finish that sentence; I didn't know why he did decide to date her.

"Because she was a new hot piece of ass compared to the tomboy girl who is practically his sister," Rai said with a shrug before patting Kotoko's thigh, she walked to the side and placed arm around Takashi's shoulders. I resisted the urge to slam her in the face with my foot.

"Stop with the surprises, Rai, you are relying on distracting my so you can kill me. Just do it," I said throwing my arms to the side. I heard the protests from the others and Rai laughed.

"I would, but wouldn't it be better if I killed your friends first?" he asked before raising his hand. There was another bang and I felt blood splatter my face. This time I heard a softer thud and felt my heart squeeze tightly. I slowly turned around and nearly fainted by the emotion that washed over me.

Mitsukuni's head was bleeding profusely and he wasn't moving. I heard everyone's outraged cry and I turned and advanced on Rai. Tears blinding me. He deserved to die even more now.

I launched myself at him. Throwing punches and kicks at every available moment. "You will never ever be my family!" I yelled and slammed the heel of my boot into his temple. He fell to the ground and scooted quickly away from my feet. I took a few heavy breaths and stared down at him. I looked up to see if the sniper was there.

No. Fuck. I had to do it myself.

I reached back and grabbed the gun from my pocket. Rai saw the gun and stood up and backed up towards the gunmen. He tripped over his own feet and landed with his back towards his own gunmen. I slammed my foot on his chest and he fell with his back flat to the ground. I shot his shoulder with hesitation and he yowled in pain.

"That's for Kyouya," I whispered before shooting his other one and moving to grab the knife from my sweater which wasn't very hard since he fell beside Kyouya's body.

I then stabbed him in the stomach.

"That is for my father."

I could faintly hear Sakura and Akira snapping orders to the others to stay where they were. Sakura saying that no one could bear to lose two in the same day.

I then delivered a kick to Rai's side and felt a bullet dig into my arm. I hissed and raised the gun and shot one of the gunmen. The rest aimed their guns at me and I aimed mine at Rai. Though I knew, they wouldn't care if I was aiming at Rai. They only cared that Rai was paying them to protect him.

"This, this is for Mitsukuni and all the bullshit I've had to put up with because of you!" I said before aiming at his face and pulling the trigger. The moment the gun went off, I felt four sharp pains plough through me and I fell to the ground. Pain enveloping me entirely.

I did it. I killed the man who killed my father. I didn't exactly prove to anyone that I wasn't guilty, but I felt my shoulder become light. That may just be because I have five bullet wounds in various points of my body, and I was pretty sure that my nose was broken. Landing on my face did that.

I faintly heard a growl and yells of anger before a few gunshots and then I saw a gunman land beside me, dead. I twisted my head weakly the other way and saw Mitsukuni. I slowly moved my arm, the movement hurting it completely, and ran my hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, but knew that I had killed the man who killed him when the first bullet went into me. I knew that he was already avenged. He was killed because of me. He should've listened to...me.

My...thoughts...are becoming...slower...does this mean...I'm dying?

Good...I need the sleep...Goodbye Takashi, My Love, My Life. My glass heart...is about...to...shatter once more...

* * *

Takashi stared at Haruhi's body connected to tubes and wires keeping her alive. There was nothing else that he could. Kyouya was trying as hard as he could to get the doctors to do more. Though he knew, there was no use. She was dead; the body in front of him was just the shell of Haruhi. One that was breathing but not her.

He still clung to her hand as if she was in the body; his mother was at the other side of the bed. She was murmuring comforting words towards the three of them, stroking Haruhi's hair, which held the barrette that Sakura had given her earlier in the months. He watched as her mother stared to hum, then caught herself and swallowed a lump in her throat.

Everyone else had been ordered to leave the room by the doctors, since there had been many people visiting Haruhi. Only Takashi and Sakura were allowed to stay. That was only because they said that they needed to be there for her if she woke up.

It had been two days.

Takashi was starting to lose hope that she was ever going to wake up, but with every day, he noticed his mother gaining strength in the fact that she was going to wake up. If she would.

He kissed her knuckles and dropped his head to her lap and stared up at Haruhi. It wasn't her fault that all five of the men shot her. It wasn't her fault that she was born into that family of lies. He wanted her to wake up. For even an instant so he could say goodbye to her. He didn't get the chance. He wanted that chance.

When he glanced up at Haruhi again, her hand was on his head running her fingers through his hair and his mother whispering gently to her. He sat up and looked around before staring down at her.

"Takashi," Sakura said in a soft voice, "Haruhi has agreed to do a surgery that has only a ten percent chance of success... she doesn't have much energy and she only stays awake for ten minutes every hour."

Takashi brushed some of Haruhi's hair out of her eyes before kissing her forehead. "Baka," he whispered to her and pulled away slightly. "You shouldn't have done that-"

"He would've killed others," Haruhi murmured quietly, sounding strained of energy. Takashi stared at her hand and messaged the back of her hand for a moment before looking up at her.

"Haruhi," he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He couldn't exactly say that they could've gotten out of it, but he wasn't sure if they could've.

"Takashi, what I did was for the best...though I wish...Kyouya hadn't found me...this wouldn't have happened," she murmured looking directly at Takashi, not ashamed of her words or actions.

"What did you mean it was for the best? Who did it benefit?" Takashi asked, trying to keep his anger out of his voice by looking down at her hand.

"I know I should've gone with Rai and Takahiro, they probably would've left you alone, I should've hurt you guys worse to protect you. Instead, I chose the route that lead to Mitsukuni's death and mine. You guys benefit for my death, the person who caused the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's so much grief, and who got Kyouya shot in the shoulder," Haruhi said, her voice going up an octave, no longer the energy deprived injured woman.

"Haruhi, you may have caused us grief. However, that grief will make us stronger and bonded everyone in the family, you taught my son to love and taught Satoshi how to respect boundaries. Our grief is horrible, yes, but we do not blame it on you. If anyone is to blame, it is Akira and I for fostering you, but we wouldn't have it any other way," Sakura said, interrupting before Takashi could retort. "It was our decision to have you in our lives," she paused before adding, "Mitsukuni would've been horrified by your words, he would've told you that you were worth it all because you are his little cousin and would be forever. Takashi explained to me the full extent of what happened that day in front of the hospital. I have a question to ask, if Mitsukuni was in that van, and you had only a few seconds to get him out and that meant giving up your life. Would you have done it?"

Haruhi stared at Sakura in surprise and paused to think before nodding, "If Mitsukuni or Takashi or Kaoru or any of my friends were in that van I would've given up my life to save theirs."

"If Mitsukuni heard those words, then he would have said that he would've gladly given up his own life to save yours," Sakura said before placing her hand on the barrette on Haruhi's bangs. "You have done nothing terrible in your life, except stabbing Tamaki in the stomach, killing Rai was to protect yourself and we've already cleared it up with the police. You are not being charged and all the people there whom were not tied up are going to jail. They are the ones who deserve to die, not you."

Haruhi took a deep breath before reaching up and touching Sakura's hand with a soft smile. "Thank you...mother" she stumbled over the word, since she had never really called Sakura 'mom' and meant it. Sakura beamed down at Haruhi and gave her a hug before sitting back down and looking over at Takashi.

"Haruhi-"

"If I do die," she said, interrupting Takashi, "I want you to move on. You've helped me pick the pieces of my heart back up and assemble my heart to mostly what it was like before, you were the one who taught me how to open my heart up and let people in, you were the one who taught me how defend myself, you were the one who was always there for me. I just want you to do this, promise me that you'll forget I ever existed and continue your life on like normal," she paused, "I already destroyed the scrapbook I made for you. It contained all the pictures of me in the house," she said before smiling slightly and taking the barrette off and handing it to Sakura, "I want you to worry about Mitsukuni, he didn't deserve to die, and I won't live knowing the fact that I was the one who ripped him away from all of you,

"I want to say many things in my life, I want to say that I want to be with you every night, I want to hug you every day for the rest of my night. The things I want to see in my life? I've seen almost all of the things I've wanted to see when I ran away. The one thing I truly want to see is you go down on one knee and ask me to marry you," she said with a soft laugh and shake her head, "though that's just me wishing my life away," she said and then closed her eyes briefly.

"What's wrong with me? Saying things that I normally wouldn't say?" she mumbled to herself. Sakura looked down at her hand and slid off one of the rings on her right hand and passed it silently to Takashi with a smile. He stared at it before looking up at his mother with questioning in his eyes. She mouthed 'ask her'.

"Haruhi-"

"Excuse me, but I need to prepare Fujioka-san for her surgery," a nurse said, bowing before walking over and began to check Haruhi's vitals.

Sakura stood up and told Haruhi they'd be waiting for her when she woke up after the surgery. Takashi stared at Haruhi before bending down and kissing her forehead.

"If you make it out of this. I'm marrying you," he whispered to her before holding up the ring, Haruhi stared at him before kissing him gently. Takashi knew she couldn't wear jewelry in the operating room so he tucked the ring into his pocket and gave her a quick kiss before leaving to give the nurse space.

**End.**

* * *

A/N: Actually...I'm kind of glad this is over, just because I haven't found enough muse to write it, and am proud that I actually finished it for once :D

I'd like to thank everyone for reading this. Special thanks to Yuuna Arashi for being there for me when I was out of inspiration, as well as Emo-Shukun for giving me inspiration and being an awesome person all together.

Check out Yuuna Arashi's profile for an amazing Ouran fic and Emo-Shukun for Inuyasha, Avatar: Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, and Naruto.

Please check out My Last Goodbye, the last of the trilogy.


End file.
